Clyde
by A.G.Wicked
Summary: This is a parody between the films Carrie & Chronicle! Clyde is lone student who is bullied by the students and abused by his drunken hated father but when he finds a crystal that gives him powers, he becomes more powerful and outgoing but when a horrible prank was pulled on him on prom night, he becomes dark and destructive and unleashes hell to those he hates! RATED M
1. Prologue

**Hello ladies and gentlemen and welcome to my supernatural and thriller story of the parody crossover of Carrie and Chronicles: CLYDE**

**This story is rated M for blood, violence, distrubing scenes and strong language (SO NO PEOPLE UNDER 18 HERE PLEASE)**

**You have being warned...Enjoy the story**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Last night...I had a nightmare

I was there on prom night

There was fire...there was destruction

And from the distances...I saw his face...

He was angry...he was cold...

He was once a loving and shy boy...

Now he's turn into a cold and destructive machine...

Though it was not his fault...

He was tormented, teased, abused and abandoned for almost his whole teenage life...

I still care about him...

I still love him...

His name is...

_**Clyde**_

* * *

**Clyde**

**By AG Wicked**

* * *

**Stay tune for the next chapter**


	2. The Sad Life Of Clyde

**Chapter 1: The Sad Life Of Clyde**

* * *

Three huge bangs on the door as a young seventeen boy wakes up to the sound of his drunken father banging on his bedroom door, loudly as the boy name Clyde got up as he was already in his school clothes and gathered his school things in his bed.

The door opens as Clyde turns to his father standing there with a bottle in his hand as he looks at Clyde sternly

"So you're up huh?" The father sternly asked.

"Yes dad" Clyde replied.

"Well what are you doing wasting your time here you little shit, Get your ass to school" The father growled and smacks Clyde on the head.

Clyde flinches in pain as he got up and left the room as he looks at his mother room on his way.

"May I say goodbye to mum first?" Clyde kindly asked.

The father drunkily grabs Clyde and pushes him away from his mother room.

"Your mother needs to rest, not to be annoyed by you, you selfish boy" The father growled.

Clyde nods in fear and goes to the front door as he can hear his father saying in an angry tone

"Remember boy, you're nothing but shit, You don't deserve friends and you're a fucking failure and a worthless accident"

Clyde hated when his father abused him, he even hates it when he brings him down. He leaves the door and closes it as the father locks it behind him.

Clyde hates his home and he hates his school and he hates the neighbourhood. When he was thirteen, he had a older sister name Danielle, She was the only member of the family who protected him from the bullies and sadly she was the favourite child of Clyde's family.

One night, Clyde was finished going to see a movie with his family and his father was driving them home while drunk driving which sadly they got crashed into a trunk as the impact instantly killed Clyde's sister but badly injures his mother, causing her kidneys and liver to be damaged and her legs to be removed.

Now she's on life support due to her much loss of blood and damaged kidneys and liver as she lies on her bed all day, resting and trying to heal slowly.

Clyde survived the impact however when his sister pushes him out of the car in time before the impact. He only escaped with bruises on his arms and legs

His father, Kenny, was once a constructive worker but when he got drunk one night, he uses the wrecking ball to smash an elderly woman's home, causing him to be lose his job and got sued for what he's done to the elderly woman's home and lost half of his money because of it.

Ever since he lost his daughter and his job as well as his wife was on life support, he drinks more and starts to hate Clyde as he blames his son for what happened to his wife and Danielle. He often physically and vertically abuses him as he sometimes locks Clyde in the basement cellar whenever he thinks Clyde has done something wrong.

"If he only stopped and see that I did nothing wrong to deserve this" Clyde sadly said to himself as he was walking to school.

Suddenly he jumped when he saw a vicious dog barking at him through the fence of another house that isn't too far from the school.

A man in his mid thirties appeared out of the front door, chuckling deeply as he goes to his dog and whispers

"Easy boy, it's only that pipsqueak again"

"Hello Mr Jones" Clyde softly greeted.

"So, off to school boy?" Mr Jones asked as he was not please to see Clyde.

Mr Jones was a cracky man who lives by himself and he hates kids just like he hates Clyde because he believes that all kids are nothing but spoil rotten brats who should be seen and not heard.

"Yes sir" Clyde nodded.

Clyde looks away as Mr Jone's pitbull was still growling at the boy as the older man sneered

"Seems Vincent doesn't like you, You know what I do to bad kids like you? Hmm?"

Clyde shook his head as Mr Jones coldly added

"I let this dog out of the gate and let him rip your dick off"

Clyde gulped at the thought of it as he then said

"May I please leave sir? I have school today"

Mr Jones just spits on the ground and replies

"Fine! Whatever! Get the hell out of my sight or I'll let Vincent rip you apart"

Clyde then nervously walks away from Mr Jone's house as he continues making his way to school.

Soon he got to the school called Diego State High as he was not looking forward to going inside like he does every day.

In all high schools, there is always a nobody in that school and unfortunately, Clyde is that nobody in his school. He gets bullied every day by most of the students in the whole school.

Sad to say, Clyde's life is a misery as he wishes that things can change for him.

As he enters the school, he can see most of the students staring at him, some giggling and making rude comments behind his back, some of the students moved away from Clyde as some of them say disrespectful things to Clyde like get lost, move it loser and fuck off.

He goes to his locker and sees that most of the front has being graffiti on saying various things like

"Clyde sucks dicks"

"Clyde eats shit"

"Clyde loser forver"

He sighs as he was not surprised that this has happened as he opens his locker to put his school stuff and bag in. When he closes his locker and turns to go to his class, he was shoved to the ground by a boy with a leather jacket.

"Watch where you going dipshit"

Clyde looks up to see a bully name Bobby who is the main bully who hurts Clyde the most with his gang

The gang are Fred, Carlos and Luke who is the brother of the popular school girl, Stephanie.

"Awww what's wrong(?) Dipshit wants to go to his mommy (?)" Fred mocked as the other boys laugh at Clyde.

"Boys! That's enough!"

The boys turn to see the gym teacher Mr Tyler glaring at Bobby and his gang.

"Get to your classes at once! Now!" Mr Tyler ordered.

"Whatever! Let's go boys, this piece of shit isn't worth our time" Bobby scoffed as he and the gang left.

Mr Tyler goes down to Clyde and helps him up.

"Are you OK?" He asked.

Clyde nodded and replied

"I'm fine"

"That boy is going to end up in military school one day, Just you wait and see Clyde" said Mr Tyler.

"I hope so" Clyde said.

"Come on Clyde, Time to go to class" said Mr Tyler.

"Yes sir" said Clyde as he goes to his classroom for the morning.

* * *

**Poor Clyde**

**His life is a misery**

**He is bullied by his family, neighbors and students in school**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	3. The English Class

**Chapter 2: The English Class**

* * *

Clyde enters the classroom with his school stuff only to be snickered at by some of students in his classroom. Soon the English teacher, Mrs Winston comes in and silences the class down.

"Settle down, Settle down students" She said.

Soon the class settles down as the teachers sits on her desk and grabs some paperwork and said

"Now I have your recent reports on your essays and most of you did well"

As she hands out the paperworks to most of the students, she then looks at Bobby with disapproval and continued

"Although some of us need to learn to take things seriously instead of mucking around and doing bugger all and that goes for you Mr Douglas"

She hands Bobby Douglas his essay as his one is titled "Clyde Eats Shit" and it has an F on it.

"Whatever" Bobby scoffed.

"Don't you take that tone with me young man and spit out that gum at once" Mrs Winston sternly said.

Bobby spits the gum at Clyde who jumped in alarmed and disgust.

"In the bin Mr Douglas" Mrs Winston angrily replied.

"I just did" Bobby smirked.

Mrs Winston grabs a tissue and takes the gum of Clyde and puts it in the bin.

"I'm warning Mr Douglas, if you continue this nonsense behaviour, you will be send to detention" Mrs Winston sternly warned.

Bobby was silent as Mrs Winston then hands out the rest of the paperwork as she added

"But I will say that I am amazed by one of the essays that I have reported and that is your essay Mr Henderson"

She gives Clyde his essay as he got an A on it to which some of the student just groaned silently and rolled their eyes.

"Mr Henderson, Would you be kind enough to read your essay to the class?" Mrs Winston asked.

"OK" Clyde nodded.

As Clyde got up in front of the class, Bobby shouted

"Everyone cover your ears"

The students laugh with him as Mrs Winston sternly said

"I'll see you in detention Mr Douglas"

"Fuck!" Bobby growled.

"Watch your language young man" Mrs Winston angrily commanded.

She then turns to Clyde and said

"Go ahead Mr Henderson"

Clyde looks at his essay that is titled "An Angel's Wing"

He then clears his throat and started reading his essay to the class as he reads it, he sometimes looks at Stephanie who was watching me with a small smile on her face that he coudln't tell wherever she's faking her smile to not show her discomfort for listening to him or if she's really enjoying the essay.

When he's finished reading, he can hear Bobby and some other students booing him while Mrs Winston and Stephanie was clapping for him.

"Alright Bobby! Enough!" Mrs Winston sternly said.

When everyone was silenced, she looks at Clyde and said

"Thank you Mr Henderson, you may sit down now"

As Clyde sits down, Mrs Winston turns to see Stephanie and added

"Miss Montez, I see that you enjoyed listening to that essay"

"Yes I did, I reckon Clyde did great" Stephanie replied.

"Oh sure he did great, at sucking dicks" Luke whispered to Bobby.

"Your sister can suck my dick anyday" Bobby snickered.

"Dude shut the fuck up" Luke softy yet angrily replied as he gives Bobby a small smack on the shoulder.

"Is something the matter, Mr Montez?" Mrs Winston asked Luke.

"No madam" Luke replied.

"Ok then" said Mrs Winston as he kept an close eye on the bullies.

Soon the class ended as most of the students left for the next class except for Clyde and Stephanie as the girl walks up to Clyde and said

"I wasn't lying"

Clyde looks up at Stephanie and asked

"What?"

"I said I wasn't lying about I said about your essay. It really was beautiful" Stephanie replied as she was being honest.

Clyde softly smiles at her and replied

"Thank you"

Stephanie expanded her hand out and said

"I'm Stephanie"

Clyde was feeling surprised because no one in the school apart from the teachers offers him to shake and greet with him as Clyde nervously shook her hand and said

"I'm Clyde"

"Nice to meet you" Stephanie replied.

As soon as Clyde finishes gathering his things, Stephanie added

"I'll see you in the third class"

She then leaves the English class as Clyde felt happy for a moment that someone may actually like him apart from the teachers.

He soon gets out of the English class and heads off to the next class.

* * *

**So Clyde still gets bullied by the idiotic man name Bobby Douglas**

**Clyde manage got an A on his essay**

**And Stephanie Montez seems to like it and finds him to be kind**

**Does Clyde have a new friend now?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	4. The Underground Cave

**Chapter 3: The Underground Cave**

* * *

Later on at lunch time, Clyde goes to one of the tables outside the cafeteria to eat his lunch when Bobby and his gang came up to him.

"Hello loser, enjoying your lunch?" Carlos mocked.

"Go away" Clyde said.

"Awww is the loser not happy to see us?" Fred mocked as well as he grabs Clyde's lunch and throws it away.

"Hey! That's my lunch" Clyde replied.

"So what? Who cares about your stupid lunch?" Luke said.

"Now see here man, we just found this out cool thing outside the school, we want you to come with us and see it" Bobby said as he grabs Clyde by the arm.

"I'm not interested" Clyde refused.

"Awww glad you accepted (!)" Bobby sarcastically replied as he pushes Clyde down to the ground.

Fred and Carlos grabbed Clyde's shoulders like what bouncers do to those who need to be out of the nightclub.

"Let me go" Clyde exclaimed.

"Shut up or I'll rip your teeth off" Bobby angrily threatened.

Clyde then was silent as he was afraid on what was going on and where the bullies are taken him. Soon they got over the fence of the school as Clyde said

"Guys please! We're not supposed to be over the-!"

Bobby smacks Clyde on the head hard and snapped

"Shut up bitch"

Soon they enter the bush reserve and Clyde can see a large hole on the ground.

"W-What is that?" Clyde asked.

"It's a hole you doofus" Fred laughed.

"A hole? To where?" Clyde asked.

"To a cave you fucking idiot" Carlos laughed with Fred.

"Why are you guys showing me this?" Clyde asked.

"Because we're interested in what's inside that cave and we need someone to go in there and we say that you should go" Luke replied.

"No! I'm not going in there" Clyde refused.

"You don't have a choice dipshit" Bobby laughed deviously.

"I do have a choice! You're just being cowards" Clyde snapped.

Bobby stopped laughing and soon glares at Clyde and softly said

"The fuck did you call me?"

"I said you're-!" Clyde angrily started.

Suddenly Bobby furiously punches Clyde in the face and pushes him down the giant hole as Clyde falls for a moment and landed on the ground on his back.

"What the hell man?! You can't just push him down like that?!" Luke said in alarmed.

"SHUT UP!" Bobby shouted.

The boys were quiet as Bobby glares down at Clyde in the hole and angrily spatted

"Now you listen here you little faggot, No one calls me a coward you hear me you fucking turd?!"

"Get me out of here!" Clyde shouted.

"Shut the fuck up!" Bobby exclaimed.

"Bobby this is getting too far, we shouldn't be doing this" Luke said.

"Shut your fucking mouth Luke" Bobby growled.

He then turns to Clyde furiously and said

"Here's the deal shithead, If you can anything cool in that cave, we'll let you up and I'll beat the shit out of you for calling me a coward, If not, you'll stay down there for the rest of your life, Understand Henderson?!"

Clyde nodded in fear as he walks off deep into the cave as Bobby looks at Fred and Carlos and angrily said

"Find something to cover this hole up"

Fred and Carlos nodded and go off to find something as Luke was alarmed and scared of this.

"Bobby, you cannot do this to him, you'll be in jail for this" Luke tried to reason with Bobby.

"Do you wanna join him Luke? Huh?!" Bobby growled.

"No" Luke said.

"Then shut up" Bobby replied.

Unknown to them, Stephanie followed them and was watching the whole thing as she quietly and quickly heads back to the school and sees Mr Tyler.

"Mr Tyler! Mr Tyler!" Stephanie cried.

"What is it Stephanie?" Mr Tyler asked.

"It's Clyde! Bobby and the others are trying to kill him" Stephanie explained as she was so afraid for Clyde.

"Where are they?" Mr Tyler asked in concern.

"I'll show you but we must hurry or Clyde will trapped down in that hole" Stephanie panicked.

"Hole? What hole?" Mr Tyler asked.

"I'll show you but we must hurry now" Stephanie cried as she takes Mr Tyler and starts to rush back where Clyde and the bullies are.

Meanwhile deep in the underground cave, Clyde was scared as he couldn't find anything to impress Bobby.

"This is useless! I'll never come back out alive" Clyde whimpered.

Suddenly he spots a glowing blue light ahead of him as he curiously wanders towards the glowing light. Clyde then sees a giant rock with glowing crystals on it as he was amazed by it.

"Wow! Cool crystals...Maybe this could impress Bobby and get me out of this cave" said Clyde.

He tries to get one of the crystals out when suddenly the crystals glow red as Clyde jumps back at the crystal's reaction.

"Uh-oh!" Clyde gulped.

Suddenly he feels something rushing down out of the inside of his nose. He touches it and sees liquid on it that he couldn't tell what it was due to the red lights covering the cave.

He smells it and to his horror, it was his blood as he freaks out from his nose bleeding. Soon he feels a massive pain inside his head like a giant headache growing inside his brain.

"Aaaaah! What's wrong with me?!" Clyde cried.

Back at where Luke and Bobby are, they heard Clyde screaming in pain as Luke gasped and said

"Dude, I think Clyde is in trouble"

"No he's not, He's just being a pussy" Bobby scoffed.

Suddenly they saw Clyde coming to them and trying to climb back up but he couldn't get up.

"Let me out! Please let me out!" Clyde screamed.

"Bobby! He's bleeding! We got to get him out!" Luke cried.

"Shut up Luke!" Bobby snapped.

He then turns to Clyde and said

"Did you manage to find me something cool dipshit?"

"Let me out! Please!" Clyde screamed.

"You didn't? Oh well...Have a nice life down there" Bobby deviously smirked.

"NOOOO! PLEASE! GET ME OUT!" Clyde screamed as he was so scared.

"Bobby this isn't a game anymore! Get him out of there" Luke angrily shouted.

"Fuck you Luke" Bobby spatted as he walks off, not caring about what's happening to Clyde.

"He could die down here" Luke shouted out.

Bobby didn't reply but continues walking off as Mr Tyler and Stephanie got to where Luke is.

"Luke! What the hell is going on here?!" Mr Tyler angrily asked.

Stephanie sees Clyde down in the hole and cried

"Clyde! Are you OK?!"

"Help me!" Clyde sobbed.

Mr Tyler looks down to see Clyde and said

"Clyde, You OK buddy?"

"I'm bleeding and this cave is gonna fall apart in a minute" Clyde sobbed.

Soon they felt a rumble as Mr Tyler looks at Luke and angrily snapped

"Find me a rope! Quickly!"

"Yes sir" Luke nodded as he goes off to find a rope.

Soon Fred and Carlos returns with a bus wheel as Stephanie and Mr Tyler looks at them as the teacher looks at the two students angrily.

"What are you two doing with that bus wheel?"

"They were gonna trapped Clyde down that hole" Stephanie explained.

"What?!" Mr Tyler angrily shouted.

"Shit!" Both Fred and Carlos gulped and ran off.

"You two will pay for this" Mr Tyler furiously shouted at them.

Luke returns with a rope as Mr Tyler takes it off of him and lowers it down to Clyde.

"Here, Grab this Clyde" Mr Tyler called out.

Clyde grabbed the rope as Stephanie and Mr Tyler pulls it to raise Clyde out of the hole. When Mr Tyler grabs Clyde away from the hole, they heard loud rumbling from behind as gusts of dusts erupted from the hole.

Soon they look down to see the cave was caved in with boulders as Mr Tyler said

"Just in time...thank god"

Clyde was sobbing as the teacher helps him out and said

"Stephanie, Help me carry Clyde to the first-aid room"

"Yes sir" Stephanie nodded as she helps Clyde out.

"Sir I can explain-!" Luke started.

"Save your breath Mr Montez! Now I want you in my office and you better be there when I come in, Got it?!" Mr Tyler furiously replied.

"Yes sir" Luke shamefully nodded.

"Good...Now get in my office and stay there" said Mr Tyler.

"Yes sir" Luke softly replied.

Luke heads for Mr Tyler's office as Mr Tyler and Stephanie take Clyde to the first aid room.

* * *

**Poor Clyde, Nearly got trapped in that cave because of Bobby**

**But thankfully Stephanie and Mr Tyler saved Clyde at the last minute**

**Now Mr Tyler will make sure the bullies will pay for their actions especially Bobby**

**But what was that crystal?**

**And why did it make Clyde bleed and given head headaches and pain?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	5. The Cave Aftermath

**Chapter 4: The Cave Aftermath**

* * *

Later in the first aid room, the nurse was fixing Clyde up as Stephanie was explaining everything to Mr Tyler and the principal.

"So Bobby, Luke, Fred and Carlos are responsible for this?" the principal asked.

"Yes sir" Stephanie nodded.

"I see...Very well you may pack up your things and go home for the day" said the principal.

"OK sir" said Stephanie.

She then leaves as the nurse comes back with the reports.

"How is he Miss Renna?" Mr Tyler asked.

"He's settled down now. The bleeding on his nose has stopped which could be due to the impact of the fall that Clyde went through, he has multiple bruises and he said he has a mild headache" said the nurse.

"Thank you Miss Renna, you may go" said the principal.

The nurse left as Mr Tyler said to the Principal

"What do we do now Nathanial? They could have killed Clyde"

"What do you suggest we do?" The principal asked.

"Report this to police" said Mr Tyler.

"No, Absolutely not" Principal Nathanial refused.

"What?" Mr Tyler asked in confusion.

"This school has already got number of complaints to the police and if I get one more complaint like this to the police then this school will shut down thus making me look like a fool and out of work" The Principal explained.

"But you can't just let Bobby and the others go for what they've done" Mr Tyler.

"I know that, Which is why you are doing the punishment for them and if you report this to the police and this school gets shut down, you mark my words Mr Tyler I will sue you for everything that you got...Do I make myself clear?" The Principal sternly replied.

The gym teacher was furious because he always knew that the principal was a coward and being the uncaring person in the school as he knew that he didn't want school to shut down too nor want to lose his job so he just sighed

"Yes sir"

"Good now I should let you know that I have the security patrol in the school to find Mr Douglas and his gang" said the principal

"OK sir" Mr Taylor nodded.

"Good day to you Mr Tyler" said the principal as he heads back to his office.

One hour later Mr Tyler was with Clyde in the first aid room as he sees Luke leaving with his parents in the next room as they were not please on what he's done.

"What's gonna happened to him?" Clyde asked.

"Well his parents grounded him for a month and though they know it wasn't his entire fault, He's banned to go to the prom and I gave him a week detention which surprisingly, he accepted his punishment" Mr Tyler explained.

"Why's that?" Clyde asked.

"Maybe he's feeling guilty for what he's done" said Mr Tyler.

Clyde wasn't too sure if he wants to believe that Luke is sorry for him. Mr Tyler then goes to the phone and tries to call Clyde's parents five times but no one picked up the phone as the young man was not surprised that no one answered the phone.

His mother was legless to get up and answer the phone and his father was too drunk and never wants to answer the phone.

"I guess your parents must not be home" said Mr Tyler.

"I see" Clyde nodded.

"Clyde? Is your mother OK?" Mr Tyler asked.

"Yes, she's doing fine" Clyde said.

"OK, do you want me to give you a lift home?" Mr Tyler asked.

"No thank you, I'll walk home myself" said Clyde.

"Are you sure?" Mr Tyler asked.

"Yes I'm sure" said Clyde.

"Well...OK just take it easy Clyde OK?" Mr Tyler replied.

"Yes sir" Clyde nodded.

Soon Clyde goes out of the first aid room and goes to his locker as he gets his bag with his stuff. He then closes the locker and heads out of school by the front entrance.

On the way home, he sees Bobby and the others across the road as Bobby was glaring at him.

"You got lucky shit head...But I'm warning you, you cross me again and you're dead, just like your trampy sister"

Clyde angrily glared at Bobby when suddenly Bobby's bag caught on fire as the teenager yelled in alarmed and throws the bag down.

"What the fuck?!" Bobby yelled in confusion as he watches his bag burning.

"Dude, Maybe your cigarette lighter might have break and cause a spark on the gas to make a fire" said Fred.

"Just shut the fuck up and help me put it off now" Bobby snapped.

As the three kids tried to get the fire out, Clyde quickly runs off as he was wondering how the heck Bobby's bag caught on fire.

He may never know...or so he thought.

* * *

**It seems the principal is a coward who can't admit that the school is going through a lot**

**Does Luke feel bad for what he's done to Clyde?**

**What kind of punishment is Mr Tyler going to give Bobby and the gang?**

**How did the bag caught on fire and did it have anything to do with Clyde?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	6. Beaten Down

**Chapter 5: Beaten Down**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS DISTURBING THEMES AND VIOLENCE**

* * *

Clyde finally got home as he sneaks into his bedroom window, which was the only thing that his abusive father never locked in the house.

He puts his school stuff away and looks out to the door and to his surprise, his door was unlocked as he goes out of his bedroom and looks around to see that his father was out of the house.

He then strikes the moment to get something to eat in the kitchen as he makes a sandwich for himself. When he finishes eating his snack, he then hears a voice calling his name.

Clyde goes to the source of the voice as he enters his mother's room and sees her, lying on the bed as the mother name Sarah looks at her son and softly smiles

"Hello son...How's my favorite boy doing?" Sarah softly asked.

"I'm doing OK Mum" said Clyde as he didn't want to let his mother know about what happens to him because he wants her to heal without any worries.

"How is school?" The mother asked.

"It's going great" Clyde said.

"Are you doing your homework?" Sarah asked.

"Yes mum" Clyde nodded.

"That's good" Sarah nodded.

"How do you feel mum?" Clyde asked.

"I'll be fine sweetie" Sarah softly replied.

"Are you sure?" Clyde asked.

"Yes darling" Sarah said with a smile on her face as she kisses his son on the forehead.

"OK" Clyde nodded as he smiles back.

"I need to rest now sweetie" said Sarah.

"OK mum, I love you" said Clyde.

"I love you too darling" Sarah replied.

As Sarah goes to sleep in her bed, Clyde went out of her bedroom when suddenly he was hit in the face by a fist as the poor boy hits the ground.

Clyde looks up to see his over weighted drunken father angrily glaring at him.

"You little shit" Kenny growled as he grabs Clyde and pushes him to the wall.

"Dad stop!" Clyde grunted in pain.

Kenny punches his son in the stomach and shouted

"What did I say about entering your mother's bedroom you fucking twat?! You are NOT allow to see your mother at all!"

"I-I was only saying hello" Clyde whimpered.

Kenny angrily smacks Clyde in the face, causing the teenager to fall on the ground.

"Who the fuck said you can talk back?! Huh?!"

"D-Dad! Please! Let me explain!" Clyde cried.

Kenny kicks him on the leg and shouted

"Shut up!"

Clyde remained silent as he is getting very scared when he heard his father growled

"Why aren't you in school?"

"W-What?" Clyde stuttered.

Kenny angrily grabs Clyde's hair and hoists the crying teenager to his face.

"I say why the fuck aren't you in school you little shit?!" Kenny shouted.

"I finished school for the day dad" Clyde whimpered.

"Don't lie to me!" Kenny angrily hissed.

"I'm not" Clyde whimpered.

Kenny angrily hits Clyde in the back and throws him into the lounge room. Clyde whimpers more as his abusive father got his belt out and begins hitting him with it.

"Aaaah! Aaaaaaah! Stop it!" Clyde screamed in agony.

"Shut up you little shit! This is your punishment for being a horrible little shit! You waste your time doing nothing and you killed your sister and injured your mother" Kenny roared as he kept on hitting Clyde with his belt.

After a moment of being belted by his drunken abusive father, Clyde was more bruised and had blood coming out of his nose again as Kenny growled.

"Say you're sorry"

"W-What?" Clyde whimpered.

Kenny hits him with the belt again as he angrily hisses

"Say you're sorry for being a fucking useless shit and risking your mother to die like you did with my daughter"

"I...I'm so sorry" Clyde apologized as he didn't want to go against Kenny.

Kenny then grabs Clyde by the hair as he drags him to the end of the lounge room and growled

"Now you stay in the cellar and you will stay there til I say so"

"No please! Not the cellar" Clyde whimpered.

Kenny opens the trap door of the cellar and pushes Clyde in as the teenager rolls down the stairs and cries for his father to stop but it was too late, Kenny slams the cellar door shut and locks it as Clyde kept banging on the trap door.

"Let me out! Please! Let me out dad! LET ME OUT!" Clyde screamed.

Suddenly he hears glass breaking as the teenager jumped in alarm as he turns on the cellar light and sees an empty wine bottle on the ground, broken to pieces.

He then goes to observe it as he reaches his hand to pick up the pieces when suddenly, the pieces begin to hover up.

Clyde jumped in alarmed and the pieces went down to the ground again. The teenager looks at his hands and said to himself

"D-Did I do that?"

Much to his curiosity, he slowly points his hand to the broken glass pieces as he said to himself

"I was thinking about picking them up...maybe..."

He then thinks about the pieces of the broken glass and focuses on them. Slowly he can see the pieces shaking like an earthquake is happening and then slowly and surely, the pieces begin to hover in the air again as Clyde moves his hand up and the pieces went up too.

"W-What's happening to me?!" Clyde gasped.

He then remembers the crystal that he found in the cave today as he thinks to himself.

"That crystal...maybe...just maybe..."

Soon he hears glass hitting the ground as the pieces fall on the ground. Clyde looks at his hands and was so confused yet amazed that he said

"I must find out what's happening to me!"

He then sadly looks at the trap door of the cellar and added

"If I ever get out of the cellar that is"

Clyde waited a long time as he checks his watch and it was now 10:40 pm to which he was getting hungry as he still has food in his bag in his room.

Suddenly he heard the cellar door open as his father sternly goes down and grabs him as he drags Clyde to the teenager's bedroom.

"If you come near your mother again, I'll lock you in that cellar for a week! Understand?!" Kenny sternly hissed.

"Yes dad" Clyde sadly replied.

"Good...Now get the fuck to bed" Kenny snapped as he pushes Clyde in the room, slams the door shut and locks it.

Clyde got his bag out and manages to eat whatever he has left in his lunchbox as he angrily wishes for his drunken abusive father to go to hell when suddenly he heard another crack.

He looks over to see a picture of him with the family as the glass was broken.

"I really need to find out what's happening to me" said Clyde.

* * *

**Kenny is an evil asshole! :-(**

**I feel sorry for Clyde being abused for doing nothing but saying hello to his mother**

**Clyde is slowly realizing that he may have powers**

**What did happened to him in that cave?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	7. Bowling Alleyway

**Chapter 6: Bowling Alleyway**

* * *

Meanwhile in the Diego Bowling Alley, Bobby and the gang were in the alleyway of the bowling building, smoking cigarette and drinking alcohol. Bobby then throws a empty bottle of beer to the wall, causing the bottle to smash to pieces.

"And the Douglas scores again" Bobby smirked.

"I gave that a six out of ten" Fred laughed.

"Shut up you moron" Bobby scoffed as he gave Fred a shove.

"Oh Bobby!"

The boys turn to see a multiple hair dyed trampy looking female walking towards them. She was wearing stockings and short shorts with a tank top that says Bitch Please.

"Oh look Bobby, It's your princess" Carlos snickered.

"Fuck off Carlos" Bobby snapped.

Bobby then turns to his girlfriend, Jade and said

"What do you want?"

"Bobby, you didn't return my calls, Why?" Jade asked.

"Let's see, because I don't want to talk to a dumb bitch right now" Bobby replied as he smug at Jade.

Jade just shoved Bobby softly and cracked

"I maybe a whore but I'm not fucking retarded"

"Oh yeah, How far away are we from New York?" Bobby asked.

Jade didn't know the answer as she stutters a bit, causing Bobby to smirk and replied

"See? You're a dumb bitch"

"Asshole" Jade spatted.

"Hey! How many times must I tell you not to call me that?" Bobby sternly asked.

"Well you're being one at the moment" Jade argued.

"I don't give a shit at the moment sweetie but I'm telling you now, do NOT call me an asshole" Bobby snarled.

"Alright sorry, Sheesh" Jade sighed in annoyance.

"Don't push me Jade, I'm serious" Bobby sternly said as he sits down.

Jade looks at her boyfriend and holds him, much to Bobby's annoyance as she said

"I'm sorry baby"

"Shut up" Bobby whispered.

"I mean it, I don't wanna upset my big man, How can I show you how sorry I am baby? I'll do anything for you" Jade lustfully replied as she rubs Bobby's leg.

Bobby just chuckled and looks at Jade as he said

"Baby, you really want to be sorry for me desperately"

"Well of course, I love you" Jade giggled.

"Ok, Get me a beer first then we'll talk" Bobby chuckled deviously.

"OK sweetie" Jade giggled again.

"Come here" Bobby commanded.

He pulls Jade into a lustful kiss before he pulled out as Jade heads off to get Bobby's beer.

"If you love Jade so much, Why do you treat her like shit?" Carlos asked.

"I don't love her you idiot, I just love her because she's a great fuck" Bobby scoffed.

"So you're using her?" Fred asked.

"Nah, Not using her, I'm just letting her be my whore" said Bobby.

"Oh" The boys nodded.

After a moment of silence, Jade came back with a beer as she said in a high pitched giggle

"Here you go darling"

"Good girl sugar tits" said Bobby.

"Glad to be a good girl for you, baby" Jade replied.

"Whatever, now go to the car and wait for me there" Bobby ordered.

"OK sweetie, whatever you say" Jade giggled as she went off.

"Hey whatever happened to Luke?" Carlos asked.

"Who knows and who fucking cares?" Bobby unamusingly replied.

"But isn't he part of our gang?" Fred asked.

"After being a fucking pussy today, I highly doubt it" Bobby replied.

"But don't you think we kinda went too far on Clyde today, maybe even a little?" Carlos asked.

"Of course not!" Bobby growled as he hated that word just like he hates Clyde himself.

"Really?" Fred asked.

"That fucker should have stayed in that fucking hole and die, that fucking little shithead" Bobby angrily replied.

"Why?" The boys asked.

"I'll tell you why, No one fucks with me and gets away with it especially when that shit head called me a coward! I am no coward! I am my own boss and no one tells me what to do, not even those fucking teachers or that pussy principal can control me and tell me what to do" Bobby furiously explained.

"Gees man, you need to settle down" Carlos replied.

"I am calm you idiot, I'm just sick of most people here in Diegoville! They're nothing but total shit! Every day I see losers, nerds, queers and people like Clyde...They make me sick" Bobby replied.

"OK, we get your point sir" Fred said.

"You damn fucking better have boys because I am no loser... I am a winner, I am a king! I fight those who dare to fuck me, I bully losers because it's my entertainment and I will show this town that Bobby Douglas is no one's boss and he can do whatever he fucking likes" Bobby cheered as he pours gasoline inside on one of the bins and sets it on fire.

The boys cheered as Bobby then gets into his car with Jade and said

"Come on baby, We're going for a ride"

"Wooooo!" Jade cheered as the car drives off without Fred and Carlos.

"Wait! Bobby! Come back!" Carlos called out.

"Seriously dude! This isn't fucking funny" Fred cried.

"Hey!"

The two boys look over to see the bowling arena manager coming to them and seeing one of his bins on fire.

"You punkass kids! Get the hell over here right now" The manager angrily shouted.

"Oh fuck! Let's beat it" Carlos gulped.

The two boys fled as the manager angrily yells

"I'm calling the police and they're gonna bust your ass down, you hear me?"

In the car, Bobby was watching the scenario as he chuckles deviously.

"Why did you do that to your friends, honey?" Jade asked.

"They're not my friends and I did it because I wanted to, to enjoy the show" Bobby deviously replied.

He then drives away from the bowling arena with Jade as the car droves off into the town.

* * *

**Bobby is one nasty kid!**

**What happens on the next day of school?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	8. The Punishment

**Chapter 7: The Punishment**

* * *

The next day, Clyde wakes up and got dress as he waits for his father to unlock the door but after waiting a few minutes, he checked the door and to his surprise, it was unlocked. He was wondering why the door was unlock until he saw an empty beer bottle and his wallet on the ground.

Clyde checks the wallet and finds out the money he finds on the ground around town every now and then are gone.

"Dad must have got shit faced and stole my money...Asshole" Clyde whispered.

He then quietly grabs his bag and heads out to peek in the longue room to see his drunken father asleep on the couch as he strikes the chance to get some food for his lunch and snacks today.

Soon he quietly leaves the house without waking his father as he walks to school with a small smile on his face.

At Diego State High, Luke and Stephanie was putting things in their lockers where they saw Clyde heading past them. Stephanie nudges her brother as she said

"Luke, this is your chance! If you're really sorry for what you did to Clyde then go and apologise"

"OK, OK! I'll do it" Luke nodded.

Luke walks up to Clyde and called out

"Clyde!"

Clyde turns to see Luke and nervously walks faster away from Luke as the older teenager stops him in his tracks and said

"Clyde, hold on a second"

"Just please leave me alone Luke" Clyde begged.

"Calm down, I'm not gonna hurt you" Luke assured.

"Yes you will...You always do" Clyde sadly replied.

"Do you see the guys around?" Stephanie asked.

Clyde looks around and doesn't see Bobby or his gang around as he replied

"No..."

"No, it's just us and Luke has something to tell you" said Stephanie.

"Listen Clyde, I'm very sorry for yesterday and I really feel bad for what I did to you" Luke apologized.

Clyde was surprised but was concerned wherever Luke was telling the truth, to which he is, or if it's prank by the gang that has Stephanie involved.

"You don't have to lie to me Luke" Clyde replied.

"Dude, I'm not lying! I'm being fully honest with you man, I am deeply sorry for what I've done to you and I really feel bad OK? Come on Clyde, I want us to be friends, get to know one another...What do you say?" Luke replied as he smiles at Clyde.

"Please Luke, I'm not in the mood for your pranks today" said Clyde as he leaves for the classroom.

"Clyde wait!" Luke called out.

"Just leave him be Luke...I think we'll try again some other day when he's feeling OK" said Stephanie.

"...Well...alright" Luke softly nodded.

"Hey, you did great" Stephanie comforted her big brother with a pat on the back.

"Thanks sis" Luke thanked.

"Come on, We'll be late for class" said Stephanie.

Soon the two teenagers left for their class while Bobby and the gang were watching them in private as Bobby was disgusted and replied

"I knew it, that fucking coward"

"I know right? Apologizing to that loser! What a pussy!" Fred scoffed.

"So what now man?" Carlos asked.

"What else? That fucker is not in our gang anymore so fuck him, we'll just go on without the cowardly bastard" Bobby replied.

Suddenly the security guards in the school surrounded them as Mr Tyler enters the scenario.

"Mr Douglas, How nice of you and your friends to come here today" Mr Tyler said.

"Oh we just love coming this joyful shithole" Bobby sarcastically replied as Fred and Carlos laugh.

"I see...I wish to see you three in my office at once" Mr Tyler said with a small stern look.

"Oh we would LOVE to do that but um, we got more important to things to do instead of wasting our time with you" Bobby replied with a smirk on his face.

"I figure you say something like that" Mr Tyler sighed.

He then looks at the security guards and said

"Gentlemen"

The guards then grabbed the boys shoulders hard so they wouldn't escape.

"Hey! What the hell man?!" Bobby exclaimed.

"Take them to my office" Mr Tyler said to the guards.

So Mr Tyler went to his office with the boys as the guard put them inside the office and went outside to guard the front door, leaving Mr Tyler with Bobby and his gang.

"Listen you, You can't keep us in here like animals-!" Bobby angrily started

Mr Tyler angrily grabs Bobby and pushes him to the ground as Fred and Carlos jumped in alarmed.

"Sit down and shut up Douglas" Mr Tyler exclaimed.

"You can't hit me!" Bobby yelled.

"Bullshit! I only pushed you" Mr Tyler snapped.

"You'll be fired for this, See if you don't you piece of shit" Bobby growled.

Mr Tyler grabs Bobby up and pins him to the wall as he snapped

"I don't even care Douglas"

The other two boys sit on the chairs as they knew that they were in trouble.

"Now if you three think I'm being the teacher right now, well you're fucking mistaken!" Mr Tyler angrily exclaimed.

The room was silent for a moment until Mr Tyler lets Bobby go as the angry teenager goes to Fred and Carlos. Mr Tyler then looks at the trio and softly yet angrily said

"I want you three to know that you what all did yesterday was the most horrible and cruellest thing I've ever seen in my life"

The boys kept quiet as the gym teacher continued

"Do you boys ever stop to think that Clyde has feelings?"

Bobby and the gang were still silent as Mr Tyler raised his voice angrily

"Do you three EVER stop to think?! Huh?!"

Fred and Carlos looked down as Bobby kept his glare at Mr Tyler who just scoffed

"No...Of course not...you boys are too lazy and too stuck up to even think about that"

"We don't even care about Clyde, No one does!" Bobby snapped.

"Actually Mr Douglas...I do" Mr Tyler angrily replied.

"Well of course you do because you are a fucking loser like him" Bobby growled.

Mr Tyler gives Bobby a dark angry glare as he growled back

"I'm warning you right now Mr Douglas, If you say another word against me...and I'll beat you up and I'll dump you in a big hole to rot"

"You can't talk to me like that, you son of a-!" Bobby angrily spatted

Mr Tyler then angrily raises his fist at Douglas who flinched back in surprise as Mr Tyler angrily said

"How does that feel Bobby? The way you flinch back at the view of my fist coming to you? That's how Clyde felt every time you beat him up"

Bobby stood back to the gang as Mr Tyler looks at them angrily yet calmly as he then added

"Now my punishment for that horrible stunt you three did to Clyde yesterday was to have you three expel from this school forever"

"WHAT?!" The boys shouted in alarmed.

"But what about the prom at the end of next month?" Fred asked.

"Well you three will miss out because if you're expelled from this school, your prom tickets will be cancelled immediately" Mr Tyler sternly replied.

"You can't do this to us" Bobby angrily yelled.

"That's not fair" Carlos cried.

"Fair Mr Kotora? I'll tell you what's not fair...What's not fair is you three abusing, humiliating and trying to kill a poor defenceless boy who did NOTHING to you lot to deserve what you three have done to him" Mr Tyler angrily replied.

"What about Luke? How come you're not punishing him?" Fred nervously asked.

"He's already punished" Mr Tyler replied.

"How is he punished?" Bobby sternly asked.

"That is none of your business Mr Douglas" Mr Tyler snapped.

"Could you kindly tell us please sir?" Carlos nervously asked.

Bobby looked at Carlos in disgust as Mr Tyler sighed

"Luke's having a week's detention with Mrs Winston and he's banned from the prom"

"Oh so you didn't expel him but you'll expelling us?" Bobby angrily asked.

"I didn't expel him because he felt really guilty and helped me get Clyde out in the end and he was willing to apologise to Clyde...at least he has feelings and thinks properly...Not like you three" Mr Tyler replied.

"So you really gonna expel us just like that?!" Bobby sternly asked.

"If I had my way with the punishments, yes but unfortunately the principal reckons my punishment is too harsh...I'm angry at the fact that he refuses to handle things and has no idea of just how horrible and twisted what you three did yesterday...So he's decided that you three will have one month's detention" Mr Tyler replied.

Fred and Carlos sighed in relief as Bobby smirked at the teacher who then smirked back at the trio and added.

"Still...There IS one little catch, It will be MY detention boys"

"What?" Fred and Carlos gasped.

"Yes, you heard me! That's one hour every day in the gym, starting today and believe me when I said this, I will push you lot hard and bring you boys down to the ground and you will then know what it's like to feel the pain you cause on the students you harassed especially Clyde" Mr Tyler sternly said.

"Well tough luck to you then, I'm not coming" Bobby shrugged.

"That's up to you Mr Douglas and that goes for you two as well...Punishment for skipping my detention is that you will be expel from this school and your prom tickets will be cancelled...Understand?" Mr Tyler replied.

"Yes sir" Both Fred and Carlos nodded.

"Good...Now get out of here and think about what I said" Mr Tyler growled.

The three boys left the room as Mr Tyler then said

"And Mr Douglas...Don't even think about beating Clyde up for this because if I hear from you or see you beating Clyde up because of your punishment...You will deal with me again and trust me...I will not be easy on you as I was here with you three"

Bobby then glared at the teacher and storms off the room while Mr Tyler goes to the guards and said

"Keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't do anything that will worsen his punishment"

"Yes sir" The school guards replied as they each follows Bobby.

Bobby was very furious about what just happened as he kept on banging the lockers with fists

"Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!" Bobby growled.

Clyde was getting stuff from his locker as Bobby passes by and notices the security guard in the hallway. Bobby glares at Clyde for a moment then storms off, without a word to Clyde.

* * *

**It seems Mr Tyler has put Bobby and his gang down to the ground!**

**But will Bobby obey Mr Tyler's commands or will he just leave the school forever?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	9. Researching Telekinesis

**Chapter 8: Researching Telekinesis**

* * *

In the library, Clyde was going through book after book on each bookshelf. He wants to know what's happening to him and how is he making things move without touching them. The teenager then sees something that caught his curiosity, a book titled Fact or Myth: Telekinesis.

"Telekinesis?" Clyde said to himself.

He picks it up and sees that the front cover has pictures of people moving things without even the slightest touch of the object.

"Hmmm...this could have the answers I'm looking for" said Clyde.

He starts collecting five books that has the topic of telekinesis as he brings the books to the librarian, Mr Vivian.

"Good afternoon Mister Henderson, How may I help you?" Mr Vivian asked.

"I like to burrow these books please" Clyde replied.

The librarian looks at the books and said

"Telekinesis? Hmmm...interesting"

"I know, Imagine what it's like to have that power" Clyde replied.

"Well I wouldn't be here now if I had a power like that" Mr Vivian chuckled.

"Same here" Clyde chuckled with him.

"OK, may I see your library card please?" Mr Vivian asked.

"Here" Clyde replied.

The teenager shows the librarian his library card and soon Mr Vivian scans the books with the scanner as he said

"Ok, these are due next fortnight"

"Thank you sir" Clyde thanked.

"Have a good day Mister Henderson" Mr Vivian replied.

"Thanks" Clyde thanked as he sadly wishes that having a good day was true for him.

Meanwhile after school, Bobby, Fred and Carlos enter the gym in their school gym gear. The school guards were blocking the doors so the boys can't escape. Mr Tyler then enters with his notepad and whistle.

"Good afternoon boys" He dryly greeted.

"Good afternoon" Fred and Carlos both replied.

"Welcome to the start of your detention, I'll be frank with you lot when I say that I almost thought that you three would not have come...especially you Mr Douglas" said Mr Tyler as Douglas angrily looks at the gym teacher.

"Whatever" The teenager scoffed.

"Alright no more bullshitting around boys! Detention starts now! I want twenty laps around the whole gym! Go! Go!" The gym teacher ordered.

He blows his whistle as the boys start doing laps around the gym.

Outside the school, Clyde went back to where he found the crystal in the cave and as expected the cave was covered by rocks making it impossible to go back inside.

He sits down on the ground and open up one of the books he borrowed from the library. He reads aloud

"Telekinesis...the ability to move objects within the mind..."

He starts reading the books as he was thinking that he may have telekinesis from the crystal he touched yesterday.

He then finishes reading the book as he said to himself

"That crystal may have gave me telekinesis, which explains how I move the broken pieces of the bottle without touching them"

He then thinks of trying out his telekinetic power on one of the library books as he puts the book on the ground and took a few steps back from it.

"Now according to the book, the person who has telekinesis must focus on the object that they want to control...So all I must do is to think as hard as I can on that book and hopefully I can control it with my mind" Clyde said to himself.

Clyde then focuses on the book on the ground as hard as he can as he thinks of lifting the book up in the air. Suddenly the book shook a little and slowly but surely the book started to raise itself in the air as Clyde was astonished by this.

"I did it!" Clyde cheered.

Suddenly the book begins to fall due to Clyde losing his focus for a moment as the teenager expands his hand out to it as the book stopped falling and was now floating in mid air.

Clyde was so shocked that he really does have telekinesis as he moves his hand around and to his surprise, the floating book follows wherever Clyde's hand goes.

"Hmmm...It's a bit cliché how people who have powers like this, must use hands to control a bit of the power" said Clyde.

Soon he uses his powers to slowly make the floating book come to him as it landed softly in his hands.

"Wow...This is amazing" Clyde laughed in happiness.

He looks at the hole and added

"I don't know where that crystal came from but wherever it came from...I'm really grateful for it giving me this power"

He then grabs his stuff and heads for home.

* * *

**Clyde is now at the start of learning and controlling his new power**

**While Bobby and the boys are in detention**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	10. Testing Powers

**Chapter 9: Testing Powers**

* * *

Five days later, Clyde decided to go to an abandoned factory after school and to his luck, no one has being around the factory for many years.

Once he got there, he looks around to check if he was all alone and when the coast was clear, he uses his telekinetic powers to move the lock open and pull the chains off from the door.

"Wow! I can't believe I just did that" Clyde cheered.

He then enters the old abandoned factory as he puts down his bag and gets out a pencil and notepad as he wrote

"Week 1...I'm slowly controlling my new powers day by day...I can lift small things which includes from rocks to televisions...I believe my telekentic powers are like muscles, the more I practice and use them, the more powerful my telekinesis grows and soon I'll able to lift more than ten TVs up. I got to end this here for now, I need to practise with my telekinetic powers, Wish me luck.

Soon he looks at a couple of old beer cans in the ground as he uses his telekinetic powers to lift them from the ground as they circle around him.

"Awesome" Clyde cheered.

Soon he uses his powers to makes the cans stand on each other like a card castle as he then makes a rock float in the air and fires it at the cans as it was a direct hit.

Clyde jumped with joy as he was getting the hang of using his telekinetic powers.

As the week goes on, Clyde was getting stronger on using his powers, now he crush things with the telekinetic grip of his hands and can even control living things to stop them from moving.

"Week 2...I have learned I can move living things with my mind as well as I can move objects. I am getting stronger each day as I kept practising my power, Now I can move cars, motorbikes and I can even crush things. Pretty soon I can use these powers to start a new life and get the heck of this shit hole" Clyde wrote on his notepad.

Clyde then looks at a metal door on the ground as he then lifts it up as he then slowly grips his fist at it as the metal door starts to crush apart by itself like paper being scrunched.

Soon he uses his powers to throw it like a paper ball as it hits the wall, leaving a big mark on it.

"Oops! I guess I did it too much" Clyde chuckled.

Two weeks have passed as Clyde was now in control of his powers and can do anything he pleases.

"Week 4, I am now one of the most powerful beings in the world, I can move things within my mind, I can crush things easily and I can stand up to anyone who bullies me...including my dad, if he attacks me again, and he will, I will use my powers to stop him... and that includes Bobby and the bullies...Self defence is not a crime...I am powerful now, they cannot stop me from achieving my dreams and being myself" Clyde proudly wrote on his notepad.

He then looks at everything on the ground and expands his arms up as his powers makes everything on the ground in the factory go up in the air as Clyde makes the floating objects spin around him.

Clyde was laughing gleefully as he feels like a new teenager and a very powerful one too.

He then stops as the objects fall down to the ground and the teenager then leaves the factory for the last time as he was feeling joyful that his life has change for good a bit.

Meanwhile in the gym room, Bobby, Fred and Carlos are still doing their detention with Mr Tyler as they were tired, suffering and in a lot of pain to which Mr Tyler is expecting that with the boys.

"Alright boys, Give me thirty push ups now!" Mr Tyler commanded.

The boy groaned as they obeyed and lie on the ground and started doing push ups.

"1...2...3...4...5...6...Arms straight Douglas...7...8...9...10..." Mr Tyler chanted.

Bobby has had enough of this as he couldn't take the detentions as his hated and blame for Clyde kept growing each day as he kept thinking of a plan.

"That fucking little shit is going to pay for this! I'm gonna make him wish he was never born" Bobby growled.

"Shut up Bobby" Fred groaned.

"Let it go" Carlos groaned as well.

Bobby then glares at the boys and snapped

"The fuck I will"

He stands up and begins to walk off as Mr Tyler blocks his way and sternly said

"Detention's not up, Douglas"

"It is for me" Bobby snapped.

"There are ten minutes left, Now get back there at once" Mr Tyler sternly commanded

"Go fuck yourself" Bobby snapped.

"Last chance Douglas! Get back to the others and continue your detention" Mr Tyler warned.

Bobby angrily ignores Mr Tyler and leaves the class room Mr Tyler looks at Bobby angrily and added

"Fine! Pack your things and get out of here"

"What?!" Bobby angrily asked as he turns back.

"You're expelled from this school! It's over Douglas and you're out of the prom" Mr Tyler replied.

Bobby furiously goes to Mr Tyler and growled

"You can't tell me what to do you fucking son of a bitch"

Bobby was about to hit him when the teacher blocked Bobby's punch and hits him hard in the face, causing the deliquinted teenager to fall on the ground in agony.

"Aaaargh! You asshole! You fucking asshole!" Bobby cried.

"One more word out of you, and I'm will knock you down again! Do you understand me?" Mr Tyler yelled.

Bobby got up and looks at the boys and shouted

"This bastard can't get away with this if we all stick together! Fred?! Carlos?! Come on guys, we can beat this son of a bitch"

"Shut up, Bobby. Just shut the fuck up" Mr Tyler angrily replied.

Bobby turns to the teacher darkly and snarls

"This isn't over. This isn't over by a long shot! You will all be fucking sorry! Mark my words!"

He storms off feeling pissed as and slams the door behind him as Mr Tyler sighed in relief and looks back at the boys and calmly replied

"Anyone else wish to join Mr Douglas?"

Fred and Carlos shook their heads as the gym teacher added

"Good, Now let me see some rope climbing boys"

* * *

**Clyde is now in control of his powers and is stronger than before**

**Bobby is now expelled and out of the prom.**

**But is this the last we'll say of him?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	11. Luke's Idea

**Chapter 10: Luke's Idea**

* * *

The next day, Luke was sitting in his desk, typing his homework on his laptop but he just couldn't type on anything, then again he hasn't done anything recently because of what he's done to Clyde.

Although it was not entirely his fault, he still feels guilty for not stopping Bobby from keeping Clyde trapped in that hole as well as he felt guilty for bullying him.

The reason Luke hanged out with Bobby in the first place is that because they used to childhood friends until he finally realised that Bobby is nothing more but a selfish man who will never change.

"What do I do?...How can I show Clyde how sorry I am?" Luke asked himself.

Stephanie passes by the hallway when she sees her older brother looking down as she knocks on the door which causes the older teenager to turn around and sees his sister at the door.

"Hey" She softly greeted.

"Hey" Luke softly greeted back.

"What are you doing?" Stephanie asked.

"Just...doing my homework" Luke sighed.

"Hmmm...Well I'm sure the teacher will give you an A for this" Stephanie joked.

"Yeah ha ha (!) Very funny (!)" Luke sighed.

Stephanie sits on Luke's bed and said

"Luke, are you still feeling bad for what happened with Clyde?"

"What do you think?" Luke dryly asked.

Stephanie just scoffed and replied

"Look, if you feel bad for Clyde, Why the hell do you hang out with those losers?"

"I don't anymore! I never want to speak to Bobby ever again" Luke replied

"Well I got good news for you brother, Bobby is expelled from school" said Stephanie.

Luke looks at his sister, surprisingly as he asked

"Since when?"

"Yesterday after he left detention and tried to attack the teacher but ended being hit by the teacher" Stephanie replied.

"How do you know that?" Luke asked.

"Well Whitney Queens-!" Stephanie asked.

"Who the hell is Whitney?" Luke asked in confusion.

"She's one of the cheerleaders at school who I work with" Stephanie sighed in annoyance.

"Oh" The boy nodded.

"Anyway, she peeked a little outside of the girls toilets door in the gym and saw Douglas yelling at Mr Tyler and was about to hit him when Mr Tyler blocks him and punches him down" Stephanie continued.

"Ouch!" Luke chuckled.

"I know right? So after that, Mr Tyler and obviously the principal expelled Bobby, so that's one asshole we won't see again" Stephanie replied.

"Yeah hopefully" Luke nodded.

"Well I see you got some ideas for an apology for Clyde, so I'll leave you to it" Stephanie said.

She patted his shoulder and was about to leave when Luke said

"Wait!"

The girl turns back as Luke added

"I did have an idea that could make Clyde happy as an apology and an act of kindness for him"

"OK then, let's hear it Luje" Stephanie replied.

"Stephanie...this involves you" Luke said.

"Umm...OK, what do you want me to do?" Stephanie slowly nodded.

"Stephanie...I want you to take Clyde to the prom" Luke replied.

Stephanie looks at his brother with widen eyes as she was surprised that her own brother is asking her to ask Clyde to go to the prom with her.

"Luke...Are you fucking high right now?" Stephanie asked.

"Stephanie I'm serious" said Luke.

"So am I Luke! I mean are you honestly serious about this? Are you really asking me to take Clyde to the prom?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes I'm serious" Luke nodded.

"Luke...*sighs*...I don't mind your idea but seriously you can't just ask someone to ask another person to go to the prom with that person...it just feels like you're forcing me to doing this" Stephanie replied.

"I'm not forcing you Steph! I'm asking you" Luke explained.

"Why not just apologise to Clyde?" Stephanie asked.

"I have tried to day after day after bloody day but he still thinks I'm playing a joke on him...but honestly I don't blame him" Luke sighed.

"I see..." Stephanie nodded.

"Steph, please do this for me and for Clyde, please" Luke asked.

Stephanie looks at her brother for a while until she sighed

"I'll think about it"

"Really?" Luke asked.

"Yes, I'll think about it but I will choose if I want to do this" Stephanie replied.

"OK, OK! I'll let you decide" said Luke.

"Thank you" said Stephanie.

She walks to the door and then she adds

"By the way, I really think you should try and convince Clyde more into believing that you have change for good and not just saying you're sorry"

"OK, I'll try and convince Clyde more that I'm sorry and wanting to make up for him for what I've done to him" Luke nodded.

"OK then" Stephanie replied as he leaves her big brother's room and wanders to her room.

As she lies on her bed for a while, she kept wondering wherever if she should ask Clyde to the prom. Sure it can piss off the other students but she honestly does not care about that. She then smiles at the thought of making Clyde happy by taking her to the prom as she then decides to ask Clyde to go to the prom with her.

"Then it's settled...I'll ask Clyde tomorrow" She said to herself.

She then listens to her music while reading a magazine about dresses that she's looking for to wear for the prom.

* * *

**So Luke has asked his little sister to take Clyde to the prom as an act of kindness for Clyde**

**She finally accepts to ask Clyde after a while of thinking**

**But how will Clyde reacted when she asks him?**

**Will he accept her invitation to the prom?**

**Will Luke finally convince Clyde that he's sorry and become friends with him?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	12. Asking and Encouraging

**Chapter 11: Asking and Encouraging**

* * *

The next day in Diego State High, Clyde was in the library, reading more of telekinesis from fiction to non-fiction books about telekinetic abilities and what and how they do with the hidden ability.

Stephanie Montez soon enters the library and sees Clyde in the library as she then decides to take the chance to invite him to the prom.

She walks up to the male teenager and said

"Hey Clyde"

Clyde quickly looks up and sighs in relief a bit when he saw Stephanie in front of him.

"Hey Steph, how are you?" He asked.

"Good" She nodded.

Steph then looks at the books and asked

"What are you reading?"

"Nothing, just stories" Clyde replied.

"Cool" Steph nodded.

Clyde looks at her curiously as he asked

"May I help you with anything?"

"Well...I just want to ask you something" Stephanie replied.

"What's that?" Clyde asked.

"You know the prom is next week right? Well if you don't have a date, do you wanna go with me?" Stephanie answered.

Clyde looks at the teenage girl in alarm as he softly said

"I...I'm sorry?"

"Do you want to be my date for the prom next week?" Stephanie asked.

Clyde was surprised that someone like Stephanie is actually asking Clyde to be her date for the prom. For a moment, he felt happy and cheerful but then worries about wherever it was a trick by Luke or Bobby or his gang.

He then looks at Steph and softly replied.

"I...I don't know what to say...Well...Could you give a while to think about it?"

"Umm...OK" Steph nodded.

"Thank you" Clyde quickly said as he left the library without another word to Steph.

Soon Luke walks up to Steph and asked

"How did it go?"

Steph glared at her big brother and slapped him in the face as she sternly replied.

"Yeah good idea bro (!) I just frightened Clyde off when I asked him to go the prom"

"Why did you slap me like that for?" Luke asked.

"Be honest with me Luke, Did you really asked me to do this so you can use me to make fun of Clyde?" Stephanie angrily replied.

"What?! No!" Luke sternly replied.

"Well now he's thinking I'm playing a joke on him, I feel bad for him thinking that way" Steph said as she looks away.

"What did Clyde say after you asked him?" Luke asked.

"He said he'll think about it" Steph replied.

"Well Ok then, let him have a think about it and he'll reply to you when he has the answer" Luke shrugged.

"But what if he never answers back, hmm?" Steph sternly asked.

"Like I said, we'll figure out a different way to apologize and make up to Clyde" said Luke.

"We? Not we, You! This is your problem, Not mine" Steph angrily replied as she walks out of the library.

Luke watches her leave as he just sighs and goes to do his homework on his laptop.

Later after lunch, Mr Tyler was going to the boys bathroom to see if any late students are in there when he sees Clyde, looking at the mirror silently.

"Clyde? Clyde, what are you doing here?" Mr Tyler asked.

"Hey Mr Tyler...I'm just...doing nothing" Clyde sighed.

Mr Tyler notices Clyde looking a little sad as he asked

"Clyde, what's wrong? Did someone upset you?"

"No" Clyde replied.

"What's the matter then? You can trust me Clyde, what's the problem?" Mr Tyler asked as he pats Clyde on the back.

"I got invited to the prom" Clyde replied.

"That's great! That's fantastic! So what are you down here being sad about it?" Mr Tyler asked.

"Stephanie Montez asked me" Clyde answered.

"That's even better Clyde, She's very beautiful and really sweet" said Mr Tyler

"I know who she's related to...They're just trying to hurt me again...I know they are" Clyde sighed.

"Well...Maybe she's not with the others? Maybe she meant it" Mr Tyler nodded.

"I'm going to say no to her" Clyde sighed.

Mr Tyler looks at him with surprise and asked

"Why Clyde?"

"Come on Mr Tyler, look at me! I'm not the handsomest boy in the school. I'm not a jock or a popular kid...I'm just nobody" Clyde sighed.

"That's not true, you are somebody. You are Clyde and you're a very special guy" Mr Tyler replied as he smiles at Clyde.

"I know you don't mean that but thank you" Clyde sighed.

"Hey I mean it! You are a special guy! You are one of the brightest, smartest and even the bravest students I've ever seen in this school" Mr Tyler honestly replied.

"Thank you sir" Clyde thanked as he softly smiles at the teacher.

"And you're going to have a wonderful time with Stephanie at the prom" said Mr Tyler.

"I still don't know, Mr Tyler" Clyde shrugged.

"Will you will never knoow unless you give yourself a chance OK? Now you listen to me, don't ever let anyone tell you what not to do and don't even listen to the bad things they say to you, always remember that you are you and nothing can change who you are OK? If you want go to the prom with Stephanie then say yes and don't be afraid to go as yourself to the prom because you are the strongest and bravest student in this school if you only believe in yourself and never let anyone bring you down OK?" Mr Tyler explained.

Clyde looks at the teacher as his speech lighten Clyde up and gave him hope to shine with his powers.

"Well...when you put it that way, OK I'll go to the prom with Stephanie" said Clyde.

"Good on you Clyde" Mr Tyler cheered.

"Thank you Mr Tyler" Clyde thanked.

"No worries and don't worry about the ticket for the prom, I'll get you for you" said Mr Tyler.

"Sir, you really don't have to do this" Clyde nervously replied.

"Of course I do, It's my gift for you after what happened last month" said Mr Tyler.

Clyde smiles at the teacher and hugs him as he gleefully replied

"Thank you"

Mr Tyler chuckles and pats Clyde on the back and said

"It's OK Clyde"

Soon the school bell rings as it was the end of the school day as Clyde asked

"Do you know where Stephanie lives?"

"I do but don't tell her or anyone about me telling you this OK?" Mr Tyler replied with a question.

"Don't worry, I won't" Clyde answered.

"Good boy" said Mr Tyler as he takes Clyde to his office.

The teachers then gives Clyde the address to Stephanie's house as he walks out of the office happily while Mr Tyler smiles at Clyde leaving with joy.

* * *

**Thanks to Mr Tyler's encouraging words, Clyde is off to Stephanie's house!**

**How will Stephanie react when Clyde says yes to her invitation to the prom?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	13. Clyde Attacks Back

**Chapter 12: Clyde Attacks Back**

* * *

After school, Clyde sees Stephanie walking with Luke at thier home as he runs up to her and said

"Steph! Stephanie!"

The Montezs looks at the teenager as Stephanie asked

"Hey Clyde, What's wrong?"

"Stephanie, my answer is yes! I'll go to the prom with you" Clyde replied.

Stephanie and Luke looked at Clyde, surprisingly as Stephanie asked

"Really?"

"Yep" Clyde nodded.

Stephanie happily smiles as she hugs Clyde and replied

"Thank you Clyde"

"No, thank you Steph" Clyde thanked..

"This is going to be so much fun, I promise you" Stephanie said.

"I know. I trust you Stephanie" Clyde chuckled.

"Ok, So I'll pick you up around seven pm that night?" Stephanie asked.

"Sure" Clyde nodded.

"Great! I'll see you around Clyde" Stephanie replied.

Soon she and Luke leaves as Clyde smiles and walks off home. Luke then chuckles to Stephanie.

"I told you so"

"Yeah, yeah shut up" Stephanie giggled as she playfully slaps Luke's shoulder.

On the way home, he passed Mr Jone's house as the old man sees the teenager and sneered

"Well, well, if it ain't Clyde the shit head, Had another shitty day at school?"

Clyde just ignores him and kept on walking until Mr Jones sternly shouted

"Don't walk away when I'm talking to you boy"

Clyde continues to walk away until he realises that he has his powers to defend himself, now he can stand up to the rude neighbour as he turns back and looks at Mr Jones a bit sternly and said

"What do you want Mr Jones?"

"Didn't your bloody mother tell you to not walk away when someone is talking to you, boy?" Mr Jones sternly replied.

"Yes but I rather not speak to old foul mouth like you" Clyde argued.

"Don't you speak to me like that boy! You treat your elders with respect" Mr Jones snapped.

"I do treat elders with respect but you, you're nothing but a rude asshole" Clyde snapped.

"Speak to me like that and I'll let Vincent rip you apart" Mr Jones threatened.

Clyde decided to act brave and scoffed

"Please that stupid mutt wouldn't even lay a tooth on me"

Mr Jones than looks to the door and shouted

"Vincent! Rip him! Rip him boy!

Clyde hears the sound of Vincent running and growling towards the front door and decided to uses his powers to make the front door slammed shut on Vincent, causing the dog to hit his head on the door and whines in pain.

"What the fuck?!" Mr Jones shouted.

"I guess not every dog has his day" Clyde chuckled.

"Think you're funny you little bastard?!" Mr Jones angrily shouted.

He was about to grab his shovel when Clyde uses his powers to make Mr Jone's rake move to the old man's feet and when Mr Jones stepped forward, the pressure of Mr Jone's foot made the rake go up, causing the wood handle to hit the man in the face as Mr Jones falls on the ground in pain.

Clyde quickly walks off from the house as he then starts laughing and was enjoying his victory.

Soon he goes home as he sees his father on the couch as usual, drinking beer.

He went into his bedroom and went through his things and thought of about how he's going to the prom if he has to stop his father with his powers.

Later at night, Clyde was reading a book when Kenny barges into his room and glares at the teenager as Clyde asked

"Yes dad?"

"Your mother wishes to see you" Kenny sternly said.

Clyde knew he was drunk as he got up and replied

"I thought you never wanted me to see mother"

Kenny smacks him in the head and snapped

"Of course I did you stupid boy...But your mother was begging and asking me to see you...So you can see me but if you do anything to her, I'll lock you in that cellar for a month" Kenny warned.

"I won't" Clyde replied a bit sternly to Kenny.

He and Kenny enters Sarah's room as the mother smiles at her son and said

"Hello son! How are you?"

"I'm OK mother and you?" Clyde asked.

"I'm fine sweetie" Sarah replied.

"That's good" Clyde replied.

He looks at his mother with a smile and added

"Mum, I have good news"

"What is it darling?"

"I've being invited to the school senior prom" Clyde happily announced.

"Really?! Oh honey that's great" Sarah happily replied as she and Clyde share a hug.

Kenny, however, was furious as he exits the room, unknown to the others.

"Who asked you darling?" Sarah asked.

"Her name is Stephanie Montez and she's a very sweet girl" said Clyde.

"Ooooh she sounds like a nice girl" Sarah giggled.

"She does, The prom is next week" said Clyde.

"Are you excited son?" Sarah asked.

"I am" Clyde nodded.

"Excellent. Now please son, I need my rest, so if you would mind" Sarah yawned.

"Yes mum, I understand, I love you" said Clyde as he kisses his mother on the forehead.

"Love you too sweetie" said Sarah and soon she sleeps in her bed.

Clyde leaves the room but only to be grabbed by Kenny as the older man throws Clyde into the lounge room.

Clyde got up as he was confronted by the abusive drunk as Kenny angrily shouts

"You say yes to some faggot money spending event while your mom is suffering in there? I mean, how selfish are you, you fucking piece of shit!"

"It's just the prom dad, Everyone is going" Clyde replied.

"I don't give a shit about who's going because you are not going to some gay ass dance so you can hang out with some fucking slut" Kenny shouted.

Clyde angrily glared at Kenny and snapped

"Stephanie Montez is not a slut! She is a very nice girl and I said yes to her invitation"

Kenny then hits Clyde in the face, causing the teenager to fall to the ground as Kenny grabbed him and shoved him to the wall as he growls

"You listen here you little shit, you think you can do whatever you want?! Huh?! You don't! You don't have friends! You don't deserve happiness and hell you should be out of the streets and die for all I care but for now I stuck with you"

Clyde keep on glaring at Kenny as the other man snapped

"You are running around, skipping school and spending my money!"

"I've not being skipping school and I haven't spend any of your money" Clyde angrily replied

Kenny hits Clyde's head on the wall and bellows

"Don't fucking talk back to me you little shit"

Clyde remanded silent as Kenny furiously said

"I don't have a dime to spend because of you...If you just stop fucking up everything and stayed at school, Your mother would be OK but no, she's still in her bed because of you being a fucking selfish asshole"

"Me? You're the one spending the money here! Not me! I hadn't had a single dollar because of you" Clyde snapped.

Kenny growls at him and snapped back

"Listen to me boy! Every last cent goes to school for you and medication for your mother and now because of you we're fucking broke"

"School? I go to a public school! You don't pay for a public school" Clyde angrily replied.

Clyde was feeling braver than he was before as he was not afraid of Kenny anymore.

"I am not afraid of you anymore Kenny now just screw off and leave me alone" Clyde furiously added.

Kenny slaps him hard to the face at this and angrily shouted

"You are NOT going to that fucking gay ass dance and that's final!

Clyde pushes Kenny away as he yells

"Just shut the fuck up Kenny! I'm going to the prom and you can't stop me you drunken shithead"

Silience filled the room for a moment as Kenny dangeriously asked

"What do you call me?"

"You heard me Kenny, I'm going to the prom, you fucking pig" Clyde snapped.

Kenny furiously punches Clyde down to the ground and angrily yells

"You little shit! You fucking call me a fucking pig?! Huh?! You fucking little bastard"

Kenny grabs Clyde down and beats him up for a moment until he grabbed Clyde by the leg as Kenny drags the struggling teenager to the cellar.

"You're not leaving here for a very long time boy" Kenny bellowed as he pushes Clyde to the ground in the cellar and goes back up.

Clyde got up and angrily snapped

"You close that cellar door and you're regret it"

Kenny slams the cellar door shut as Clyde growled

"Not this time motherfucker"

Kenny was about to put the lock on the cellar door when suddenly the lock went off from his hand before the cellar door swings open, uppercutting Kenny on the jaw and sends him over to the ground.

"What the hell?!" Kenny gasped.

Soon Clyde slowly comes out of the cellar as he was deeply furious as he snapped

"You're not locking in that cellar anymore Kenny"

"You little shit!" Kenny growled.

Kenny got up and was about to punch Clyde when at the last second, Clyde grabs Kenny's fist and started to crush Kenny's hand causing the older man to exclaim in pain.

"A-Ah! Stop it! Y-You're hurting me! Aaaaaaaah!" Kenny exclaimed.

Clyde grabs the collar of Kenny's shirt and with his powers, he throws Kenny to the wall, causing the older man to slam onto it and falls to the ground in pain.

The teenager than angrily grabs Kenny's throat and pins him to the wall as he begins beating him up as he angrily shouts in between punches

"Don't-you-ever-abuse-me-again!"

Soon he throws Kenny with his powers over to the ground like a wrestler slam dunking his enemy. Kenny was then lying on the ground moaning in pain, covered in bruises as he nose and mouth was bleeding.

Clyde didn't care about what he's done as he leans over to the abusive drunken man who was defeated on the ground still and then Clyde coldly replied

"I'm going to the prom and you can't stop me"

"You little shit...you dare defy me?" Kenny angrily groaned in pain.

"Yes and starting right now, things are going to change around here, I'm gonna start living my own life...I will take care of mother still but I'll never listen or obey to you again" Clyde explained.

"I'm your father...and you will show me some fucking respect" Kenny yelled.

Clyde angrily uses his powers to lift Kenny up from the ground as he grabs the older man's throat, he was afraid to use his powers in front of Kenny but since he knew the man was drunk and too angry to notices, he didn't care.

"You don't fucking deserve it for what you've done to me all those years, you fucking prick" Clyde yelled back.

"You were always trouble! You killed your own sister and injured your mother! You deserve what I'm doing to you" Kenny growled.

"I DID NOT KILLED MY SISTER OR MADE MY MUM LEGLESS!" Clyde screamed.

Clyde's anger went too much as his powers causes everything in the lounge room to float as Kenny and Clyde were too busy glaring at each other to notice

"Listen to me...It was never my fault that this has happened...It was yourfault Kenny" Clyde coldly said.

"You're a fucking liar boy" Kenny growled.

"I'm going to the prom Kenny and that's that...I don't wanna talk to you anymore and you will not abuse me or treat me shit again...if you do...I will not be easy on you as I am now" Clyde threatened.

"Was that a threat?!" Kenny shouted.

The floating items in the longue room then went back on the ground as Clyde pushes Kenny away and coldly replied.

"Yes it was a threat you dumb pig"

Clyde turns to leave when Kenny angrily took the chance to hit Clyde again but the teenager just furiously grabbed Kenny in time and with his powers, he sends Kenny flying to the TV and the couch as the older man knocks them both over.

The teenager sees Kenny moaning in pain as he was struggling to get up as Clyde scoffed

"Just as I thought, you're nothing but a weak old piece of shit"

He leaves as Kenny grabs a bottle and shouts

"Why you fucking-!"

He throws the bottle at Clyde but by a itch, it misses Clyde and was smash to pieces on the wall, Clyde just looks back and sternly said

"You dare throw a bottle at me?"

Soon Clyde uses his powers to make an empty beer bottle hover behind Kenny as the teenagers uses his telekinesis to make the bottle hit Kenny on the head hard, knocking the older man out cold.

Clyde then leaves for the room and slams his door shut as he then felt relief and yet amazed that he bravely stood up to the man he hated the most.

"Wow...T...That was intense...Sure his hits hurts me but I can't believe I just told Kenny off and stood up to him" Clyde happily said to himself.

He then thinks to himself

"Maybe somehow my powers are making me change my personality, it's like it's becoming a part of me now...For the first time...I feel...free"

He then uses his powers to make his large drawer block the door so Kenny doesn't go into his room in case he wakes up and is still angry.

Clyde then got his food out of the lunchbox and eats it as he said

"I've a feeling that this is going to be the start of my new happy life"

* * *

**Clyde has accepted Stephanie's invitation and she is thrilled**

**Then he uses his powers against the rude neighbour and the vicious dog**

**And finally, he stood against the abusive Kenny and send him down to the ground**

**Now Clyde will attend the prom without anyone including Kenny or Bobby stopping him**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	14. Getting The Money

**Chapter 13: Getting The Money**

* * *

The next morning, it was Saturday as Clyde was reading through the local stores magazines as he tries to look for a suit for the prom. It was a struggle for him until he finds a white suit that is perfect for him.

"This suit will be perfect for me and it's only $20 bucks, thank god for half the price sales" Clyde said to himself.

Then he remembers he hasn't got money as he looks in the paper and sees that Mrs Andrea, the neighbour from across the street near the school is looking for someone to help her with the house today as he sees the reward of one hundred dollars to those who can complete the whole chores for her.

He then thinks of an idea as he got dressed and sneaks out of the window and goes to the address where Mrs Andrea lives. Once he got to the house, he knocks on the door as Mrs Andrea opens the door and said

"May I help you?"

"Greetings madam, I'm here for the house cleaning you put up on the newspaper" said Clyde.

"I see, come on in" Mrs Andrea replied.

Soon Clyde enters the building as Mrs Andrea then added

"Now you are aware the reward is a hundred dollars but I will give you that IF all the chores are done, here's the list"

She hands Clyde a list of ten things to do as Clyde smiles and replied

"No problem"

"You quite sure? Many boys like you try but fail to complete them during these past few days and the party is tomorrow, so I'm fully counting on you to finish these before I get back with the food and decorations for the party" said Mrs Andrea.

"You don't have to worry about a thing, I'll get them all done" Clyde winked at her.

"Very well, I'll be back in three hours, make sure the chores are done when I return" said Mrs Andrea as she grabs the key and heads for the door and locks it behind her.

Clyde then looks at the chores and reads

"Number 1: Vacuum the whole house"

Clyde then uses his powers to make the vacuum float in the air as his telekinetic powers plugs the cord in and starts the vacuum on by itself. Soon Clyde uses his powers to make the vacuum move and clean the whole house one room after another.

When that was done, Clyde looks at the list and reads

"Number 2: Clean windows"

Clyde then telekinetically makes the clothes from the cupboard float in the air and starts the tap in the kitchen as he got out the window cleaning spray with his mind and makes it spray on every window in the house and within a minute, all of the wet clothes were washing every windows, thanks to Clyde's powers.

Clyde then reads the list again

"Number 3: Clean the kitchen"

The teenager then telekinetically makes the last dry cloth wet as he cleans the whole kitchen with his mind.

"Number 4: Wash and dry the dirty clothes"

Soon he makes all the dirty clothes go to the washing machine and got them wash as minutes later, he uses his powers to move the wet clean clothes in the dryer to dry the wet clothes.

Another few minutes later, Clyde opens the dryer to see that all of the clothes are washed and soon he uses his powers to make the clothes fold properly and neatly places them in Mrs Andrea's wardrobe.

Three hours went by as Mrs Andrea comes back into the house and sees that everything was done as Clyde was standing near the stairs, smiling at her.

"My goodness...You did all the chores in the list" Mrs Andrea gasped in surprise.

"Are you happy madam?" Clyde asked

"Very happy my dear boy, Thank you so much for this" Mrs Andrea thanked.

"No worries" Clyde nodded.

"And here's the hundred bucks, like I promise" said Mrs Andrea as she gives Clyde the hundred dollars.

"Thank you madam" Clyde thanked.

"No, thank you sir" Mrs Andrea thanked as well.

"Anytime, I hope you have a great party tomorrow night" said Clyde.

"Thank you sir, Goodbye" said Mrs Andrea as she watches Clyde leave the house.

"Goodbye Mrs Andrea" Clyde replied as he walks out of the front door and walks off with the hundred dollars in her pocket.

Later on, Clyde returns home with the suit he wanted for the prom as he was getting excited for it and said

"This is going to be fun! I can't wait for the prom"

* * *

**Clyde has brought his suit and he is so excited for the prom!**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	15. Pushing The Bully Down

**Chapter 14: Pushing The Bully Down**

* * *

Three day later, Clyde crosses the past day on his calendar as he sees that it was only four days to go until the prom. The teenage boy then got dress for school as he gathers his things in his school bag and then unlocks his door and heads out of his room.

Since Clyde attacked Kenny, he decided to switch the locks into his room with his powers so Kenny can't get in. He goes to his mother's room to see that she was soundly asleep as he puts her medication on her bed table and he kisses her on the forehead.

He then leaves for the front door when he sees Kenny in the longue room, calling his name.

"What is it dad?" Clyde softly asked.

"Get me a beer boy!" Kenny sternly demanded.

Clyde just sighed in annoyance and walks to the kitchen as he get a beer and then hands it to Kenny.

"Here" Clyde softly said.

Kenny just snatches the beer bottle out of Clyde's hand as the teenage boy was about to walk out of the front door as Kenny sternly asked

"The hell do you think you're going boy?"

"To school" Clyde replied as he knew his father was drunk.

"Don't give me that bullshit boy! You're going to skip school again aren't you?" Kenny angrily replied as he got up from his chair.

Clyde didn't had time to argue with his drunken father as he sighed

"I'll see you after school"

"Get back here boy or I will fucking-!"

Suddenly Clyde uses his powers to make the beer bottle pop and then makes the beer hose up to Kenny's face like a mini fire hose, knocking the abusive man to the floor and coughing beer out of his mouth.

Clyde left the house as he walks to school, he later passes by Mr Jone's house who just cleaning his trunk with the garden hose as he looks at the teenager. Clyde notices that Mr Jones has a bandage on his nose as Clyde started to feel a little bad for giving Mr Jones the blood nose but he knew the old man had it coming for being a rude neighbour to all the kids including him.

Surprisingly, Mr Jones said nothing but continues watering the garden as Clyde sighs in relief when he passes by the house and heads onwards to school.

In Diego State High, Luke was chatting to some of the boys as one of them said

"You really convinced your sister to take Clyde to the prom?"

"Well yeah" Luke shrugged.

"Why would you do that man?" Another boy asked.

"Because I felt bad for what I've done to him that day and I wanna make it up to him" said Luke.

"Dude, are you crazy?! He's going to ruin the prom for all of us including your sister" The 3rd boy exclaimed.

"No he won't! Stop being such an ass" Luke sighed in annoyance.

"Why are you acting so nice to him?" Another boy asked.

"Because I'm learning to understand him! Why can't you idiots?" Luke sternly replied.

"Well Bobby said-!" The first boy started.

"Bobby doesn't know shit and he's the one who's the loser not Clyde...Another thing is the reason that you're all agreeing with him is because you guys are scared of him" said Luke.

"Because he's tougher like the Hulk man" said the 2nd boy.

"Well I'm not scared of that bastard" said Luke.

"Dude, didn't you used to be Bobby's friend?" The 4th boy asked.

"Yeah but I was assured that Bobby would learn his lesson and apologise to his victims especially Clyde for his bullying in the future but...it turns out he'll never learn, he's always going to be a pain in the ass no matter what" Luke replied.

"Is that so?"

Luke turns around to see Bobby and the others with him as the boys back away from them.

"Hello Bobby" Luke softly greeted.

"So it's true then, you ask your stupid sister to take that dumbass Clyde to the prom...Pfft! You are a fucking idiot" Bobby scoffed.

"Shut up Bobby" Luke sternly replied.

"Oh man, I bet your sister is regretting this right now" Bobby laughed.

Stephanie then comes up from behind Bobby and goes to her brother as she sternly said

"Actually I'm proud of taking Clyde to the prom"

"You, girl, are a stupid bitch" Bobby laughed.

"Fuck you Bobby! At least Clyde is more a man than you are" Stephanie scoffed.

"Ha! Real funny" Bobby laughed as Fred and Carlos laughs with him.

"You know, I thought you were my friend Bobby!" Luke sternly said.

"Friends? Ha! You were never my friend, you were just a bodyguard for me" Bobby harshly scoffed

"Bobby seriously! Why the fuck are you always an asshole to everyone?! You keep bullying people, you abuse many students and the teachers, you destroy things and you almost killed Clyde and you're not feeling guilty about it or everything else you fuck up with?! I mean, fuck man! Why are you such a cold and heartless asshole?!" Stephanie furiously demanded.

"Well my dear little board, You see to me, feeling guilty and being nice is for the weak little pussies and I am NOT a fucking pussy! This is my life! I chose to bullying shitheads because it's my entertainment, I destroys things because I want to and I do what I want and whenever I want because I am no one's boss and no one tells me what to do" Bobby furiously replied.

"You know, I'm glad you're expelled because we don't have to deal with your shit ever again" Stephanie spatted.

"The reason I'm expelled is because of that fucking shit head you're taking to the prom" Bobby angrily snapped.

"Stop blaming Clyde for this! He has done NOTHING to you or to any of us to deserve your bullying" Stephanie angrily replied.

"It IS his fault! He has ruined my life and he's going to be fucking sorry for this!" Bobby exclaimed.

"Hey asshole!"

Suddenly they all turn to the right to see Clyde with his arms cross, glaring at Bobby.

The bully looks at Clyde with a stern look and asked

"You talking to me?"

"Yeah I'm talking to you! You wanna sook and blame me? Why don't you say it to my face rather than being a wuss" Clyde snapped.

The crowd oohed at Bobby who just glared at the teenager and slowly walks to Clyde, circling him.

"Well...since when did you ever become the brave type?" Bobby deviously asked.

"Why do you just shut up for once in your fucking life Bobby?!" Clyde exclaimed.

"What the fuck did you say to me?" Bobby growled, grabbing the collar of Clyde's shirt.

The teenager pushes the bully away and replied.

"You heard me! Stop being such an asshole and quit acting like you're so tough and pretending that you are high and mighty!"

"Who the fuck are you to tell me what to do huh?! I will do whatever I want with you! You're just a pathetic loser just like your slutty sister" Bobby angrily snapped.

"My sister was not a slut, you asshole, She was a loving sister and a well behaved student in this school." Clyde growled as he shoves Bobby to the ground.

Clyde was about to leave when Bobby snapped

"Well if you love her so much, Why not join her in hell?! Then this world will better without you!"

Some of the students gasped as they knew when too far as Clyde, who has had enough of Bobby, goes to him and punches him in the face as he angrily yelled

"Bobby just shut the fuck up OK?! I am sick of your shit and I'm sick of you! You think you can do whatever you want with me or anything at all Bobby?! You don't! You're nothing but a fucking coward and that's all you'll ever be!"

Bobby growls when he heard the word coward plus he was starting to really hate Clyde to the core as he got up and yells

"Don't fucking call me a coward, you piece of shit!"

Suddenly, before Bobby could beat Clyde up, the teenager grabs Bobby by the arms and with his powers he throws Bobby away from him, causing the bully to hit the lockers hard.

"What the fuck?" Bobby grunted in pain.

"Is that you all got Bobby?" Clyde spatted.

"Get him!" Bobby growled to Carlos and Fred.

The two sidekicks charged at Clyde but soon the teenager dodges the two as Clyde grabs Carlos as he bashes Carlos's head on the wooden frame of the door a few times before judo flipping him to the ground.

Clyde then sees Fred throwing footballs at him as he dodges them and throws one back at Fred, hitting the bully directly in the face thanks to his telekinetic powers.

He then grabs Fred and throws him over to where Carlos is as the two bully hit each other in impact and were down on the ground again.

The students including Stephanie and Luke were shocked and amazed of Clyde pushing the bullies down to the ground.

Soon Bobby was about to hit Clyde as Stephanie cried

"Clyde watch out!"

Clyde then dodges Bobby and kicks him in the gut as he grabs the bully, charges him to the locker and with his powers, he begins to throw a few punches to Bobby as the bully cried in pain.

Soon the teenager stopped and looks down to see the bullies groaning and moaning in pain. Clyde realises that he went a bit too far with his powers as he then begins to leave when Bobby got up, panting heavily and yelled

"Where do you think you're going?! Huh?! Come back here and fight me!"

Clyde glares at Bobby and dangerously replied

"I'm through with you Bobby! It's over...you're nothing but shit"

Clyde was about to leave but Bobby wasn't about to give up yet as he angrily exclaims

"No one fucks with me you son of a bitch!"

"Bobby! No!" Luke angrily shouted.

But before Bobby could strike, Clyde grabs the bully's throat and pins Bobby hard to the wall as he yells

"Stop it! Stop trying to hurt me! Don't you get it Bobby?! You're weak! I'm stronger than you now! You harm me again and I'll crush you slowly like a bug! Do you understand me?! I'll crush you!"

He then throws the screaming bully over the stairs with his powers as Bobby rolls down the school stairs and landed on the floor in pain as he was covered in bruises and was bleeding from his nose in much the same way as Clyde was when he was trapped in the hole.

Clyde glares down at Bobby from the top of the stairs and furiously exclaimed

"Go away and stay away!"

Bobby knew he was defeated as he glares back one last time before fleeing from the school. Fred and Carlos runs by Clyde in defeat and follows Bobby out of the school.

Soon Clyde calms himself as he suddenly remembers looks around to see the students in shock but soon one of the boys started to clap which was soon joined by other students who then started clapping and cheering for Clyde.

Clyde can hear the cheering as he hears

"Way to go Clyde!"

"Alright Clyde!"

"You're the man Clyde"

"You rock Clyde"

Stephanie and Luke goes up to him as Luke then cheered

"Hey man, I know this may too early but holy shit, you just completely slam Bobby down man!"

"Clyde, you were amazing and you were so brave!" Stephanie cheered.

Clyde then looks away and flees outside as Stephanie and Luke called out

"Clyde"

They soon follow him as the students happily chanted Clyde's name repeatedly.

* * *

**Clyde has defeated his bully along with the cowardly Fred and Carlos!**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	16. Clyde's New Friends

**Chapter 15: Clyde's New Friends**

* * *

Outside the school, Clyde sits near the football area as he looks at his hands and thinks to himself

"My god...what have I done? Sure I'm glad I finally bashed the bully I hated so much...But I feel like I went too far with my powers...I got to be more careful with them or I'll lose control of them and myself"

Soon Stephanie and Luke walks up to Clyde and said

"Clyde"

The teenager looks up at Luke and replied

"What do you want?"

"Clyde I just wanna say that you did great at putting that bastard down to the ground because let's face it, Bobby did had it coming for what he's done to you and others kids for so long" Luke replied.

Clyde was still in doubt wherever Luke was really sorry about what he's done to Clyde or if he's just being nice so he can play a prank on Clyde again.

"Clyde? Are you OK?" Stephanie asked.

"Why are you doing this Luke?" Clyde asked.

"What do you mean?" Luke asked in confusion.

"I overheard the other students saying that you asked Stephanie to ask me to the prom" Clyde replied.

Luke looks at Stephanie a bit sternly and said

"I was meaning to ask you, how many people did you tell about me asking you to take Clyde to the prom?"

"Just Brittney" Stephanie replied.

"Who?" Luke asked in confusion.

"Britney Morrey. She was one of Bobby's ex-girlfriends" Stephanie replied.

"And why did you tell her?" Luke asked.

"Well she was one of her friends and I DID tell her to not tell anyone" Stephanie replied.

"Some friends you got sis" Luke scoffed.

"Same to you asshole" Stephanie sighed in annoyance.

"So...all this time, you didn't want me to go to the prom with you?" Clyde asked.

"What? Of course I do Clyde" Stephanie honestly replied.

"Why are you concern about this?" Luke asked.

"How do I know if you're just planning to do something nasty to me at the prom?" Clyde asked as he gave Luke a stern look.

"Clyde, I'm not going to do anything bad to you anymore, I'm through with Bobby and the others! I want to do this because I now feel so guilty for all those horrible things I did to you as a kid! I was stupid, I didn't know better" Luke honestly admitted.

"He's telling the truth Clyde" Stephanie nodded.

"I am deeply sorry Clyde and I swear to god, I will never be nasty or horrible to you ever again and if I'm being a jerk to you again then you can beat me up and leave me be" Luke replied.

Clyde was starting to believe in Luke on what he was saying as Clyde goes to Luke and asked

"OK, I'm starting to believe you...So if you don't want to hurt me again, What do you want with me?"

"I want us to be friends, get to know one another, hang out as buddies and stick up for you" said Luke.

"You really want me to be your friend?" Clyde asked.

"Yeah! So what do you say Clyde? Friends?" Luke asked nicely as he expands his hand out.

Clyde slowly thought about it and in the end, he decided to take the chance on having friends for the first time in his life.

"Friends" Clyde replied as he shook Luke's hand.

"Great! Now we're all buddies here" Stephanie cheered as he hugs the boys.

Luke chuckled as Clyde replied with a smile

"Yeah"

Stephanie lets the boys go as they then saw Mr Tyler near them.

"Well I'm glad to see that you guys are really getting along" Mr Tyler said.

"Yeah we are" Stephanie replied.

Mr Tyler looks at Luke and said

"I was wrong about you Luke, you really are a good person and if Clyde trusts you then you're OK by me"

"Thank you sir and I'm sorry for causing you trouble all those years ago" Luke apologised.

"It's alright Mr Montez, it's all good now" Mr Tyler replied as he forgive Luke.

"Well this is turning out to a great day today" said Stephanie.

"Yeah" The boys nodded.

"So what are you doing here Mr Tyler?" Stephanie asked.

"Well I was send to find Clyde and to let him know that the principal has ordered me to give him a week's detention for that 'uncalled for attack on Bobby and the gang' who I was shock to see at the school when the principal told me that he let them visit" Mr Tyler replied.

"What?! He can't do that!" Stephanie exclaimed.

"Yeah! It was self defence and that asshole started it" Luke angrily replied.

Clyde sighed in defeat and thought to himself

"I knew I went too far"

"Calm down kids, I saw the whole thing and I know all about it...But unfortunately the principal is too ignorant to see reason and what is going on with the school" Mr Tyler replied.

"What a bastard" Stephanie thought to himself.

"However I am not giving Clyde detention because Clyde is not in trouble for standing up to the bullies who was expelled, Self defence is not a bad thing" said Mr Tyler.

"Unless you go too far" said Clyde.

"True, true but since I hate Bobby and he really had it coming and indeed started the fight, I'm letting Clyde go" Mr Tyler replied.

"Really? That's great" Stephanie cheered.

"But don't tell anyone about this OK?" Mr Tyler added.

"OK" the trio nodded.

Soon they all sat on the wooden bench of the football field as Mr Tyler looks at Clyde and asked

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure" Clyde nodded.

"Now just between us four, what did it feel like when you punched that son of a bitch?" Mr Tyler asked

"It felt good but honestly, it hurt my hand" said Clyde.

"You OK?" Luke asked.

"I'll be fine" said Clyde.

"I'm really proud of you Clyde" Mr Tyler said.

"We all are" Stephanie nodded.

"Thanks guys" Clyde thanked.

Soon they heard the bell rang as the others knew that the next class is about to begin.

"Well, we best better get going" said Mr Tyler.

"Yeah" The kids nodded as they headed back for the school.

* * *

**Clyde has now got friends!**

**And Mr Tyler has dropped the detention punishment for Clyde!**

**It seems Clyde's life is getting better**

**But will it stay that way forever?**

**What about Clyde's powers?**

**Will he control them better?  
**

**And what is Bobby going to do now?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	17. Getting Blood

**Chapter 16: Getting Blood**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS BLOOD AND DISTURBING THEMES**

* * *

After school, Luke Montez was talking to Mr Tyler when the principal walks up to them and said

"Mr Tyler, I'm assuming that you had put Mr Henderson in detention"

"Yes sir" Mr Tyler lied.

"Very good" the principal nodded.

He then turns to Luke and gives him a stern look as he said

"And as for you, I wish to speak to you"

"What is it?" Luke asked.

"I don't know why you ask your sister to take Clyde to the prom but whatever it is you're up to, I know it's not good" The principal sternly replied.

"But sir I'm not planning to do anything bad to Clyde or the prom" Luke said.

"Your meaning is immaterial, you and your so call friends you hanged out with are all the same. No good troublemakers that deserve to be in military school" The principal coldly replied.

Prinicpal Nathanial had no intention to listen to Luke's explaination like he does with any other students, like Bobby, he refuses to see reason with the other students.

"Now hang on a second sir, Luke has changed now! He's not a bad kid" Mr Tyler sternly said as he stood up for Luke.

"Was I talking to you Mr Tyler?" The principal sternly raised his voice a bit at the gym teacher.

"No sir..." Mr Tyler replied as he kept his small stern look at the principal.

The Principal then looks at Luke who was looking nervous as he warned

"Mark my words Mr Montez, if I see you at the prom, you will be expelled from this school forever...Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir" Luke softly replied.

"Good! I don't want this school to go down because of delinquents like you" The principal sternly replied as he walks off to a meeting.

The two males watched him leave as Mr Tyler said

"Don't worry Luke, I reckon he's a dick too"

"Yeah...thanks for sticking up for me" Luke thanked.

"No worries mate, I won't allow him to expel you but try not to go to the prom that night OK?" said Mr Tyler.

"Yes sir" Luke nodded.

"Attaboy" Mr Tyler chuckled.

The next night in the parking lot of an abandoned drive in theatre, Bobby was throwing empty beer bottle on the metal pole of the big screen as he kept cursing how much he wants to destroy Clyde and make him sorry.

Soon Fred and Carlos drives by in a pickup truck with Jade, sitting on the loading dock of the truck as they all got out and walks to Bobby.

"Hey sweetie" Jade giggled as she walks up to her boyfriend and kisses her.

"Hey my little tramp...and don't call me sweetie, it makes me look gay in front of the guys here" Bobby replied.

"Oh whatever" Jade scoffed.

"Shut your mouth bitch" Bobby hissed.

"OK, OK! Sheesh!" Jade sighed in annoyance

Bobby just glared at Jade for a moment until he turns his attention to Fred and Carlos and angrily said

"So I take it you two are not gonna be complete cowards as you were yesterday"

"No sir" They both replied.

"Good, did you two bring the drum barrels like I told you to?" Bobby asked.

"Right here Bobby" Fred replied as Carlos shows Bobby the two drum barrels on the load of the pickup trunk.

"Excellent, that's one thing you dumb shits didn't fuck up" Bobby replied as the two boys took the drum barrels off the pickup trunk.

"So what did you call us here for Bobby?" Jade asked as she looks at her boyfriend.

"I have a plan to finally put that son of a bitch down for good" Bobby replied.

"Sir can't we just stop?" Fred asked.

"What the hell did you say?" Bobby sternly asked.

"Fred's right Bobby, I mean, Clyde managed to bash us like seals! He could do it again if we try any more shit on him" Carlos said.

Bobby sternly hits the two sidekicks on the head as he angrily exclaimed.

"No! Remember! No one fucks with me and gets away with it and that includes that fuck up bastard, Clyde"

Soon Bobby goes to his car as he feels the drum barrels and grins deviously.

"This is going to be awesome" Bobby deviously chuckled.

"Come on honey, what are you going to doooooo!" Jade whined as she jumps up and down childishly.

"Patience my dear, patience...We need to wait for Aaron" said Bobby.

"Who the hell is this Aaron?" Jade asked.

"Aaron Harris! He is one of Bobby's trusted friends for many years" said Fred.

"He has his own gang that can cause shit all over the town as he was in jail several times with them" said Carlos.

"And now, he's going to help me get revenge on that cocksucker" Bobby added.

Soon they saw four cars driving to them as Fred said

"Speak of the devil...that must be him with his gang right now"

Aaron exits out of his Ferrari with four members of his gang as the rest of them came out with Aaron.

"Long time, no see my friend" Aaron chuckled.

"Same to you Aaron" Bobby chuckled back as he shakes his friend's hands.

"The boys and I are really interesting in your plan to get pay back on that little shit you call Clyde" Aaron replied as the boys nodded.

"What plan?" Fred asked.

"What is going on here?" Carlos asked.

"So these are the losers in your gang?" Aaron asked as he unamusingly looks at the duo.

"Sadly yes" Bobby sighed.

"And this must be one of your whores" Aaron said as he looks at Jade.

"I ain't no whore" Jade spatted.

"You are one to me, now shut the fuck up" Bobby angrily snapped.

Jade just rolled her eyes as one of the boys dragged a dead stag to the pickup trunk.

"Is that a dead stag?!" Fred asked.

"Indeed, I shot it at the zoo tonight" Aaron deviously chuckled.

"You see boys, we are gonna collect this piece of shit's blood into these two drum barrels and tomorrow night at the prom, we're going to make sure that Clyde will have a night he will never ever forgot" Bobby deviously replied.

Fred and Carlos's eyes widened as they both knew what Bobby was planning as they said

"Awesome"

"But this can't be legal Bobby! You'll be arrested for killing a stag from a zoo" Jade cried.

Bobby slapped her in the face to shut her up as he snapped

"Shut your mouth"

Soon Aaron got out the axe as he gives it to Bobby and said

"It's all yours my friend"

Bobby took the axe and goes to the dead stag as he chuckles

"Well "Bambi" it seems you have a little date with Clyde tomorrow night!"

He then starts hacking off the dead stag's limbs apart as blood was spilling everywhere and soon he chops off the head as Jade was horrified at this. She turns around and vomits on the ground as Fred and Carlos covered their eyes.

Soon Bobby was done as he looks at the duo and sternly said.

"Get the blood in the drum barrels and make sure they're ALL full"

Fred and Carlos then manages to pour the dead stag's blood into the two steel drum barrels as they were soon full with blood. Bobby and Aaron puts the knobs on the holes of the drum barrels as the boys put them on the pickup truck.

"So...what do we do with this thing now?" Aaron asked as he looks at the dead dismembered stag.

"Leave it here, let it rot for all I care" Bobby replied.

He then goes to Jade who was coughing from vomiting as the female said

"S-Sorry, I'm not use to seeing animals being chopped"

"Just shut up and listen to me" Bobby sighed.

Jade got up and looks at Bobby as he gave her a piece of paper and continued

"Go and talk to Britney tomorrow and bring her to me in the Diegoville Town Hall after school, Understand?"

"Yes honey" Jade nodded.

"Good...and wash your mouth, you smell like shit" Bobby harshly replied.

Soon he leaves Jade and goes to Aaron as he said

"Get one of the boys to take her and the two idiots home"

"Sure thing" said Aaron.

Bobby smiles deviously at the two drum barrels full of the stag's blood as he knew that his revenge is about to be fulfilled.

* * *

**It seems Principal Nathanial thinks Luke is up to no good!**

**What an idiot!**

**And oh man, Bobby is one twisted evil bully**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	18. Ready For Prom Night

**Chapter 17: Ready For Prom Night**

* * *

The next night, it was finally prom night as everyone went straight home after school to get ready for the prom, even Clyde.

Meanwhile Bobby was behind the Diego Town Hall, which is where the prom is going to held at, as Jade brings Britney over to Bobby.

"Here she is honey" Jade said.

"What do you want this time Bobby? I seriously need to get ready for the prom" Britney scoffed.

"I understand that but if you can shut your mouth and pay attention for five minutes then you can go" said Bobby.

"Fine" Britney lets out a loud hmph.

Bobby then whispers the plan to Britney's ear as she smiles and gleefully replied

"That sounds awesome and it's the perfect payback for that loser for messing with my ex-boyfriend"

"Well you snooze you lose" Jade laughed.

"Fuck you whore" Britney snapped.

"You fuck off bitch!" Jade snapped back.

"Girls! Girls! If you both are so keen to please me, all you gotta go is mud wrestle naked with each other" Bobby laughed.

The girls just rolled their eyes and let out a loud hmph.

"So...are you going to do it Britney?" Bobby asked.

"Your wish is my command Bobby" Britney winked.

"Excellent and whatever you do, DON'T fuck it up" Bobby warned.

"I won't" Britney replied and she left the two alone.

"Why the hell did you date her in the first place?" Jade asked.

"She has bigger boobs than you" Bobby coldly replied.

"You're such a jerk" Jade scoffed.

"Shut up" Bobby sternly replied.

* * *

Later on at early evening, Stephanie was getting ready for the prom as she was wearing her white diamond dress while her mother was doing her hair.

"Look at you darling, you're beautiful" Mrs Montez gleefully replied.

"Thanks mum" Steph thanked.

"I just hope you have a great night tonight Steph" Mrs Montez replied.

"I will mum" Stephanie happily nodded.

Soon Stephanie's father came inside her room with a recording camera and said

"There's my baby girl getting ready for the prom, how do you feel Stephanie?"

"I feel so excited daddy" Stephanie giggled.

"Wave for the camera darling" The father said

Stephanie giggled more and waves at the recording camera when Luke then comes in to see her sister.

"Hey Luke, How do I look?" Stephanie asked.

"You look beautiful" said Luke.

"Awww thank you" Stephanie thanked as she hugs her brother.

Later on they heard a car horn as they went outside and saw a white limo waiting in the front yard as Stephanie lets out a soft gasp of surprise.

"Oh my god! Dad! How did you do this?" Stephanie happily asked.

Soon the front driver comes out and the mother gasped

"Dave?!"

"Hey guys" Dave greeted.

"You got your co-worker to drive a limo for Stephanie?" The mother happily asked.

"He sure did!" Dave chuckled.

"How did you two do it?" Luke chuckled.

"Well let's just say he owes me one after the wedding of your mother and I" said the father.

"Why? What happened?" Luke asked.

"He accidentally slipped his wine all over my wedding dress" The mother chuckled as she gave Dave a smirk.

"Yeah, I had to pay to get it rewashed and when I heard that your daughter was going to the school prom, I offered to give Stephanie and her date a ride in the limo I rented for the night" said Dave.

"You're the man Dave" The father happily said as he gives his best friend a hug.

"Thank you Dave" The mother thanked as she hugs Dave too.

"Well young lady, Shall we be off to the prom?" Dave asked.

"Yes please" Stephanie nodded.

"Now have a good time and enjoy yourself" The mother said.

"Thanks mum, I love you" Stephanie replied as she kisses her mother on the cheek.

"Have fun tonight sweetie, Daddy loves you too" The father proudly said as he hugs her.

"Love you too daddy" Stephanie replied.

"Have fun sis and say hi to Clyde for me" Luke said.

"I will" said Stephanie as she hugs Luke as well.

Soon she holds into the limo and makes the window go down and waves goodbye to her family as she gave Dave the address to Clyde's house so he then drives off to Clyde's place.

* * *

Meanwhile at Clyde's house, Clyde was ready for the prom as he was in his white formal suit and his hair was slick back formally. Soon he enters his mother's room and said

"Ta-da! How do I look?"

"Oh Clyde! You look scrappy" Sarah gasped happiness.

"Really?" Clyde chuckled.

"You looks so handsome Clyde, your prom date is going to love it when she sees you" Sarah gleefully replied.

"Mum, we're just friends" Clyde said.

"Oh you had to lie to me sweetie, I seen the way you look at her and all those drawings of her you drew as a boy" Sarah giggled.

"Mum, I was just a child" Clyde nervously smiled at her.

"It doesn't mean your feelings have change for her, honey" said Sarah.

"Ok yeah, I'm in love with Stephanie for a long time but I honestly think she'll love me back besides we're only friends" Clyde shrugged.

"You may believe what you say but who knows? Maybe Stephanie is a bit like you and may have a crush on you" Sarah warmly replied.

"Well if that was true mum, what should I do?" Clyde asked.

"Just be yourself and tell her how you feel about her?" Sarah replied.

"Ok mum, I'll try" Clyde nodded.

"That's my boy" Sarah said as she kisses Clyde on the cheek.

"I gotta go mum, Stephanie's gonna be here any minute" said Clyde.

"OK son, have fun! I love you" Sarah happily replied and hugs her son.

"Thanks! I love you too mum" Clyde replied back as he hugs his mother back.

Soon he leaves the room and closes the door but when he turns around, he was grabbed by his father as Kenny growled

"I fucking told you not to go into your mother's room you little-!"

Clyde glares at Kenny and punches Kenny in the face as his powers made the older man fall backwards to the wall.

"And I fucking told you not to grabbed me like that!" Clyde spatted.

Clyde was about to leave when Kenny grabs him and pins him into the wall

"You dare fucking punch me?!" Kenny angrily snapped.

"Get off!" Clyde growled as he uses his powers to push Kenny away to the lounge room.

The angry drunken man got up and looks at Clyde as he points his finger at him and angrily said

"I knew it! I fucking knew it you little bastard"

"What are you talking about Kenny?" Clyde sighed in annoyance.

"You HAVE being stealing my money and now look what you brought! A dress instead of your mother's medication for her livers and kidneys! You're a selfish bastard boy, you look like a faggot!" Kenny angrily accused.

Clyde just sighed and replied

"First of all Kenny, I have NOT being taken your money, I got the money myself from doing house services...second, I DID buy mother's medication...unlike you...And third of it, it's not a dress, it's a suit dad and everyone wears them"

"Oh really(?)" Kenny sternly mocked.

"Yes you idiot" Clyde snapped.

Kenny was about to hit Clyde when he stops Kenny from punching and slaps him back.

"You are a selfish shit you know that boy! You are a fuck up!" Kenny growled.

"Oh sure! Let's just blame your only son for all your faults (!) Blame, Blame, BLAME! That's all you ever fucking do Kenny" Clyde growled.

"Don't you speak to me like that boy" Kenny snapped

Clyde shoves Kenny away from him when the older man was about to hit me as he angrily replied

"Stop it! Alright! I'm sick of you blaming me for things I did not do and I'm so sick of you hurting me for nothing! You know what, screw you Kenny, I'm out of here"

He was about to leave when Kenny got up and blocks his way as he dangerously said

"So that's it huh? You're just gonna walk away to that faggot dance?"

"It's the prom dad and yes I am" Clyde sternly replied.

Kenny just deviously chuckled

"You think those people and that slut you know are your friends? Huh? They're not! You're a fucking useless shit to them as you are to me" Kenny coldly replied.

Clyde knew that Kenny was just being a cold stone idiot and snapped

"Say all you want, your words mean nothing! I don't even believe a single word that you fucking say about me"

Kenny just glares at Clyde and points to Sarah's room and growled

"Your mother is dying in there and all you care about is yourself"

"No dad! I do care about mum, it's you who is the selfish bastard" Clyde snapped.

"What do you say to me boy?!" Kenny spatted.

"You heard me! You act like you're innocent in all this but you're the one spending the money on shit like beer and all that and you're the one letting mother dying in there, you never spoke to her much like I have...you just can't admit it's all your fault...you're the one who killed Danielle in the car crash! You're the one who made mother legless and you're the one who fucked everything up" Clyde bellowed.

Kenny lets out an angry yell and was about to hit Clyde again when the teenager uses his powers to stop Kenny and sends him down to the ground like a force field as the teenager looks down at Kenny angrily and said

"Enough is enough Kenny, If you really care for mum and wish things to be better than stop treating me like shit and stop drinking alcohol and blaming your faults on me...If you haven't done this before we wouldn't be in such a mess"

Kenny just spats

"No it's not my fault! You're the one fucking up everything in my life"

Clyde sadly sighs and said

"I used to love you dad...You hear me?! I used to fucking love you!"

Kenny was silent as Clyde continues

"Dad...What can't you stop to think about what you're doing?...you're the only person I had for a father...Was there EVER a time when you actually...I don't know...love me?"

Kenny just scoffs and harshly replied

"You seriously think I would love an accident that fucks everything up? Fuck no, I hate you boy, you're nothing but a fucking accident, you should be in an orphanage then none of this shit would have ever happened"

Clyde felt very angry at this as Kenny continued

"I never wanted another child, that was our plan...just to have one child and be a happy ending but then you came and fucked up everything!"

Clyde just angrily kicks Kenny hard in the face as he shouts

"Fuck you"

Clyde angrily was about to leave when Kenny shouted

"Get back here boy or I will fucking lock you up in that cellar for years"

"No! You could not do anything to me anymore because I am stronger than you! You hear me? I can beat you up so bad, you won't be able to stand for a year" Clyde angrily snapped

"Don't bullshit with me boy!" Kenny angrily yelled as he was about to attack Clyde.

Clyde slaps Kenny and angrily bellowed

"Shut up! Just shut the fuck up! Alright?! I am not going to listen to your fucking shit anymore Kenny! So just fuck off and stay out of my life!"

Kenny was about to beat Clyde up when Clyde expands both his hands forwards and uses his powers to sends everything in the lounge room including Kenny flying to the other side of the room like a sonic boom.

The older man groans in agony and then Clyde uses his telekinesis to makes the cellar door open and then uses his powers to send Kenny down, like an invisible rope around Kenny's belly as the older man was pulled into the cellar.

Clyde angrily looks down in the cellar to see Kenny on the ground as he angrily said

"Have fun in the cellar...Kenny"

"Don't you fucking dare boy! I'll make you pay if you lock me in here!" Kenny bellowed.

Soon Clyde uses his powers to slam the cellar down shut and locks it as he sees the cellar door banging and Kenny was bellowing

"Let me out! Let me out you fucking little shit! I'm gonna kill you boy! I'm gonna make you wish you were never born"

Clyde had enough as he makes one of the wooden stairs broke with his powers and Kenny loses his balance on the stairs and falls back down as he hits his head on the stone floor and was knocked out.

Clyde then uses his powers to send the fridge into the lounge room and blocks the cellar door and was panting heavily until he calmed down.

He sits on the ground and looks at his hands and knew that he went a little over board with his telekinetic powers and thinks to himself

"I really am starting to lose it...I have to remain control otherwise I'll end up doing something dangerous"

Suddenly there was knock on the door as he got up from the ground and fixes himself then he opens the door and sees Stephanie on the front porch.

"Hey Clyde!" Stephanie greeted.

"Hi Stephanie" Clyde greeted.

"Wow! You look handsome tonight" Stephanie complimented.

"Thank you, you look beautiful Stephanie" Clyde replied as he smiles at her.

"Awww you are sweet" Stephanie giggled.

"Well, shall we get going?" Clyde asked.

"Do you want me to meet your parents first?" Stephanie replied with a question.

"Um...Well my mum is still ill, so it's best that we leave her be but I'll tell her you say hi" Clyde replied.

"Oh OK, What about your dad?" Stephanie replied.

"Dad...well...Dad's out of town for a while, a friend needs some urgent help" Clyde lied as he didn't want to tell Stephanie about Kenny.

"Oh I see" Stephanie nodded.

"Hey kids, come on! We don't wanna late for the prom" Dave called out.

"So, shall we?" Clyde chuckled.

"Of course" Stephanie replied.

Soon the two teenagers got into the limo as Dave then drives them to the prom.

* * *

**Clyde has finally shut Kenny up and locked him in the cellar!**

**Stephanie and Clyde are now going to the prom?**

**What happens when they reached to the prom?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	19. The Prom

**Chapter 18: The Prom**

* * *

When the limo pulls into the Diego Town Hall, Clyde looks out the window to see that it was like a royal ball was happening as the sets have glittering stars hanging out the front windows with a red carpet near the door.

"You nervous?" Stephanie asked.

"Very nervous" Clyde nodded.

"Well there's no need to worry Clyde, I'm right here with you" Stephanie smiled at him.

Clyde smiles back as he said

"Shall we?"

"Sure" Stephanie nodded.

Clyde steps out of the limo and was about to head when Stephanie calls out

"Ahem!"

Clyde looks back to see Stephanie smirking a bit at in the limo still as she said

"A gentleman is suppose to open the door for his lady"

"Oh...Oops! Sorry!" Clyde nervously apologised.

He rushes to the door and opens it for Steph as the girl gets out of the limo and said

"Thank you"

"No worries" Clyde replied.

"Alright, well you two have fun OK?" Dave said from the driver's seat.

"We will" said Stephanie.

"Thank you sir" Clyde thanked.

Soon the limo drives off as Clyde and Stephanie heads to the front entrance of the town hall as Whitney was waiting for them.

"Like oh my god! Stephanie you look gorgeous" Whitney gleefully squealed as she hugs her friend.

"Thank you Whitney! You do too!" Stephanie gleefully replied.

As soon as Whitney looks at Clyde, she gasped in amazement.

"Holy shit! Clyde is that you?!"

"Yes" Clyde chuckled.

"Oh my god, you look so sexy! Like, if I knew you were gonna come like this, I would have asked you instead of Lance the soccer player" Whitney happily replied.

"Yeah, yeah in your dreams Whitney" Stephanie joked.

"Oh well, at least we got hot dates tonight, I mean seriously! Have you seen those abs on Lance? Hottie!" Whitney squealed as she fans her face with her hands.

Clyde and Stephanie chuckled with Whitney until she added

"So like, do you have your tickets with you?"

"Sure, right here" Clyde replied as he got out the tickets for the prom.

"Thank you and enjoy yourselves" Whitney thanked.

"Thank you Whitney" Stephanie thanked.

As they walk into the town hall, Stephanie looks at Clyde and added

"How did you get the tickets?"

"Mr Tyler brought them for me as a gift" Clyde replied

"Lucky us huh?" Stephanie giggled.

"Yeah" Clyde chuckled.

Soon they enter the town hall and they went up to the prom door as the security guards open the door for them.

"You ready?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah" Clyde replied.

He was really nervous about how the other kids will react when they see him with Stephanie but he wants to take the chance, so they both enter the ball room. Clyde can see that the theme for the prom was romance combined a bit with fantasy.

There were glittering stars and moon decorations hanging on the wall and roof for the hall. Clyde looks to the left to see the stage was covered with a romantic park scenery with two chairs with separate name tags on each of them as the left was the Prom King chair and the other was the Prom Queen chair.

Britney was near the stage, sitting on the chair with a box that has a square hole on top of the box. It was the ballots box for the votes of the Prom King and Queen.

As soon as she saw Clyde and Stephanie, she goes behind the stage and grabs out her walkie talkie from her handbag and said

"Bobby, he's here...Clyde has enter the building"

"Very good Britney, Make sure he wins" Bobby replied through the other speaker.

"OK" Britney said as she puts the walkie away and heads back out to the table.

Meanwhile Bobby and the others were up on the town hall attic as Bobby looks through the small hole of the roof as he sees Clyde and Stephanie greeting some of the students.

"Look at him, thinking he belongs with those students...Won't he be surprise when we humiliate the shit out of that bastard" Bobby deviously said.

"Bobby, How long do we have to wait? This room smells funny" Jade whined.

"Shut up Jade" Bobby snapped.

"When do we do this Bobby?" Aaron asked.

"When he and his bitch go to that stage" Bobby replied.

"What if this doesn't work sir?" Fred asked.

"It WILL work" Bobby sternly said.

"But what if-?" Carlos began.

"Just shut up and wait till the time is right" Bobby snapped as he slaps Carlos up on the head.

The others remanded silent as Bobby looks down at the small hole and added

"I will make sure that cocksucker pays for what he's done to me, Mark my words"

Back at the prom, Stephanie and Clyde were finishing saying hello to everyone at school as Clyde was surprised on the reactions the students are giving him.

They all were kind to him, they never spoke anything nasty at him, they chat with him like most people do in events like this. Clyde feels like a new man and he is very happy that everyone is not seeing him as a loser anymore.

"How do you feel?" Stephanie asked.

"I feel great, Many people are being nice to me" Clyde replied.

"You see? I told you everything was going to be fine" Stephanie giggled.

Soon they bumped into the Principal as the older man looks at Stephanie and said

"Good evening Miss Montez...may I say you look swell tonight"

"Thank you sir" Stephanie thanked.

The principal looks at Clyde and was a little surprise to see him here as he then said

"Mister Henderson...you look...different"

"Um...thank you" Clyde nervously thanked.

"I'll be honest with you Mister Henderson, I never expected you to come here tonight" The principal said.

"Well I'm full of surprises" Clyde chuckled.

The principal just looks at Clyde unamusingly as he replied

"Yes...well, I must be off, I hope you two don't make this prom a disaster now"

"No sir" They both replied.

"Very good" The principal nodded as he left.

"Don't worry about him Clyde, he's a dick" Stephanie whispered.

"I know" Clyde nodded.

A few minutes later, Clyde and Stephanie were on their tables having their meal and drinks as they were happily talking to each other. Soon Mr Tyler sees them and walks up to them as he said

"Hello you two"

The couple looks at Mr Tyler as Stephanie said

"Hey Mr Tyler"

"Hey Stephanie! You look beautiful tonight" Mr Tyler replied.

"Thank you" Stephanie thanked.

Mr Tyler looks at Clyde with a smile and said

"Clyde, you look so smart tonight"

"Thank you Mr Tyler, so do you" Clyde thanked.

"Thank you Clyde" Mr Tyler thanked.

"Well, I'm going to talk to Whitney a bit, Do you mind Clyde?" Stephanie asked.

"No, not at all" Clyde replied.

"I'll keep an eye on your date" Mr Tyler chuckled.

"Thanks" Stephanie giggled and soon she left the two gentlemen alone for a while.

Clyde looks around, smiling at the view as Mr Tyler asked

"So tell me Clyde, Is it everything you ever dreamed?"

"Well…it's nice" Clyde shrugged.

"Just nice?" Mr Tyler laughed.

"It's like I'm at the top of the highest mountain in the world and I'm not really sure what I'm supposed to do" Clyde laughed as well.

Mr Tyler settles his laughing down along with Clyde as the teacher said

"I remember my first prom, I asked out the hottest cheerleader at my school, Jessica Dowbridge"

"Who's she?" Clyde asked.

"Last time I saw her, she was a sexy blonde girl that all of the boys jerk off to at high school" Mr Tyler whispered.

"I see" Clyde chuckled.

"Well the start of that night didn't went well due to her drinking too much vodka on the way here and by the time we enter the ball room, Poor Jessica started puking all over the floor and she had to be escorted home by one of her parents" Mr Tyler explained.

"Oh dear" Clyde replied.

"I was worried that my night at the prom was ruined but instead, I hanged out with my best buddies and we danced with some girls and I had a great time that night, it was amazing" Mr Tyler finished.

"I'm glad to hear that" Clyde said as he smiles at the gym teacher.

"Thanks and I'm sure you will have a wonderful night too" Mr Tyler replied.

"Thank you" Clyde thanked.

Suddenly Mr Tyler notices a bruise on the back of Clyde's head and asked in concern.

"Clyde, what happened to the back of your head?"

"What do you mean?" Clyde asked.

"It's so bruised! Who did that to you?" Mr Tyler asked.

Clyde was afraid in the past to tell anyone about Kenny's abusing him vertically and physically for nearly most of his teenage years but ever since he has his powers, he wanted to tell but figures why bother? He has powers! He can overcome Kenny and stop him whenever he needs to. But after what happened between them before prom, he didn't care what happens with Kenny as he was finally brave enough to tell Mr Tyler everything that Kenny did to him.

"My dad hit me" Clyde replied.

Mr Tyler looks at the teenager in alarm and asked

"Your dad hit you? What do you mean?"

"I never wanted to tell anyone about this because I was scared that he would kill me" Clyde sadly replied.

"Are you saying your dad abuses you?" Mr Tyler asked.

"Yes…Ever since my sister died and my mother went legless and went on life support, my dad starts drinking and he hates me…even when I was born…he never wanted me….he always blames me for what happened to mum and Danielle as he always abuses me by hitting me and saying horrible things to me like I'm worthless and I don't deserve friends and happiness and one of the worst things he does to me is that he sometimes locks me in the basement cellar whenever he thinks I have done something wrong" Clyde sadly explained.

Mr Tyler was not impressed at all, he was very furious with Clyde's father as he puts his hand on Clyde's shoulder and said

"Clyde, you did nothing wrong to deserve this and your father is nothing but a selfish fucking asshole who deserves to rot in jail"

"I know…which is why I was going to ask you that after the prom, could I stay at your place and call the cops on Kenny?" Clyde asked.

"You will definitely be staying at my place away from that bastard, I can tell you that now Clyde and sure, when the prom is over I will call the cops and I will make that so called father of yours is locked away forever and your mother will be safe at my place and she will heal properly" Mr Tyler promised.

Clyde smiles widely as he hugs Mr Tyler and said

"Thank Mr Tyler, thank you so much"

"It's OK Clyde, everything is going to be OK now" Mr Tyler assured.

* * *

**So Clyde told Mr Tyler about Kenny's treatment with Clyde and the teacher is not impressed as he prepares to call the cops on Kenny after the prom**

**But will that happened?**

**Will Bobby's plan be successful or will it backfire?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	20. May I Have This Dance?

**Chapter 19: May I Have This Dance?**

* * *

Stephanie then walks up to the boys as she asked

"How are you boys doing?"

The boys didn't think it was a good idea to tell Stephanie about their conversation so Mr Tyler replied

"Fine, we're going OK"

"That's good" Stephanie said.

"Well I'm off to chat to some other people, have fun you two" Mr Tyler replied.

"Thank you sir" The couple thanked.

As Mr Tyler leaves the couple, Stephanie looks at Clyde and said

"Shall we dance?"

"Well...um...I never really know how to dance" Clyde bashfully admitted.

Stephanie just giggled and said

"It's easy Clyde, come on, I'll show you"

She takes Clyde's hand as they went to the dance floor. Stephanie looks at Clyde who was nervous as she said

"Put this hand on my waist" said Stephanie.

Clyde did as Stephanie said as the girl added

"Now hold my hand with your other hand"

Clyde holds Stephanie's hand and then she said

"Now watch me, two steps forward, one step back, two steps forward, one step back...Now you try"

Clyde repeated what she said as Stephanie smiles and added

"Good, now you're doing it"

Soon the couple begins to dance slowly and Clyde soon got the hang of dancing as he looks down to the ground but only for Stephanie to gently make Clyde look up to face her.

"Don't look at the ground, look in my eyes and forget everything else" She giggled.

"OK" Clyde nodded.

They dance for a few minutes until Clyde said

"Stephanie?"

"Yeah?" Stephanie asked

"Are you happy that you took me to the prom?" Clyde asked.

"Of course I am" Stephanie replied.

"Are you sure? You can be honest with me" Clyde said.

"What do you mean? I was honest with you" Stephanie asked.

"I know we talked about it days ago after I beat Bobby down but I want to be sure that you're not upset about taking me to the prom" Clyde replied.

"Clyde, listen, I really want to take you to the prom because I'm sick and tired of people treating you like shit and all that. I want to take you to the prom so I can make you happy and have a good time" said Stephanie.

Clyde smiles at Stephanie and said

"Well you did made happy and I am having a good time tonight, So thank you"

"Anytime Clyde" Stephanie replied with a warm smile on her face.

The couple danced for a while until Principal Nathanial went on stage and spoke to the microphone

"Attention students! We are opening the votes for this year's prom king and queen. The ballots are each on your table, so all students here are required to vote for a couple you want to see as this year's prom king and queen. You have half an hour to vote...choose wisely"

The students then go to their tables as well as Stephanie and Clyde, who then saw the ballot list of the couples that are nominated for the school proms king and queen.

"Stephanie" Clyde started.

"Yeah?" Stephanie asked.

"We're nominated for this" Clyde replied.

Stephanie looks at the ballot and she sees that their names are on the ballot.

"Holy shit, we are" Stephanie laughed.

"Well...what should we do?" Clyde asked.

"Just vote for ourselves I guess, I mean most nominated couples do the same thing" Stephanie shrugged.

"I don't know Steph" Clyde replied, feeling unsure about this.

"Look! All they do is just call our names, get us on stage, put some fake plastic crowns on us, play the school theme and make us dance for one song" Stephanie giggled.

"Really?" Clyde asked.

"Oh yeah and of course they take a photo of us for the yearbook so that in ten years time we look at it in the ten year reunion and we would think that we look like total dorks" Stephanie laughed.

"Ah I see" Clyde laughed with her.

"So...you think about coming to the ten year reunion then?" Stephanie asked.

"Um...Maybe...would you go?" Clyde shrugged.

"Of course I do, I would totally recommend you to go to that in ten years time because a lot of people changed and it's truly fucking wicked" Stephanie replied.

"Really? I should go to that" Clyde replied.

"You won't regret it Clyde, trust me" Stephanie winked.

"Ahem"

They both look over to see the principal waiting for them as he said

"I hope you two are finish talking because everyone is waiting for your vote"

"Oh yes, sorry sir, here" Stephanie replied as she ticks off the box on where Clyde and Stephanie are listed.

"Hmph...Typical...Very well then Miss Montez, I'll take it to the vote panel...Good luck" The principal coldly replied as he took the paper off the table and walks off to Britney.

"I hope we don't see that prick at the ten year reunion" Clyde whispered to Stephanie.

"Me too" Stephanie nodded.

"Here...Have them over to Mrs Winston" The principal uncaringly replied.

"Yes sir" Britney nodded.

She then went behind the stage and looks around to see if anyone was looking as she opens the ballot box and puts the votes into her handbag. She then got up a plastic folder with fake ballots in it as she grabs her walkie talkie and said

"Bobby, the fake votes are in"

"Excellent! Now are you sure no one will suspect anything?" Bobby asked through the other walkie talkie.

"No Bobby, it won't be even close...they'll still win though" Britney giggled.

"Good girl, now get going" Bobby replied.

"OK" Britney nodded as she puts the fake votes in the ballot box.

* * *

**It seems Bobby's plan is working**

**What happens when Bobby's plan works on Clyde?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	21. Prom King and Queen

**Chapter 20: Prom King and Queen**

* * *

Meanwhile at the Montez house, Luke was in his room on his computer, searching through Facebook to look at the photos of the prom as he laughs of some of the crazy stuff that some of the students are doing at the prom.

Soon he sees a photo of Stephanie and Clyde dancing as he smiles happily and said to himself

"Clyde looks so happy"

He then looks at another photo of the prom when all of the sudden, something caught his eye as he zooms in the photo and sees a blur of a person with two drum barrels behind a prom couple as he then recognize the face.

"Bobby?! What's he doing there and what's with those drum barrels?" Luke asked himself.

He then remembers when Bobby saying that Clyde will be sorry as he then had a very bad feeling that Bobby is up to something very cruel. He then logs out of Facebook, goes downstairs to see if his parents were stay here until he sees a note that said

"Luke, your mother and I are going out for dinner with the Waynes. Dinner is in the fridge. Love you father"

Luke then nodded as he grabs the keys, lock the house, gets into his car and drives off to the town hall.

Back at the prom, Britney gave Mrs Winston the ballot box, which had the fake ballots to fool the others in making Clyde and Stephanie win.

"Here you go sir" Britney sweetly said.

"Thank you Britney" Mrs Winston replied.

As Mrs Winston leaves the hall for a moment to count the votes, Britney smirks as she knew Bobby's plan was almost in action. She then looks around to see if anyone was watching her and when she was clear, she hid behind the curtains and said through her walkie talkie.

"Bobby, it's going well"

"I know, I've being watching...Now, do you have the camera?" Bobby asked through the other walkie talkie.

"Sure do" Britney replied.

"Good girl...Now remember-!" Bobby started.

"I know, I know, Start recording when they announced the prom king and queen" Britney said.

"Good...now get to position, you have ten minutes before they announced the king and queen" said Bobby.

"OK" Britney replied.

Soon she left the curtain and got to position as Bobby was secretly looking down from the small hole on the roof as Jade asked

"Why are you recording this Bobby?"

"Because I want to treasure this soon to be revenge forever and let others know that I am not the man people should fuck with" Bobby deviously replied.

"But I fuck with you" Jade pointed out.

Bobby sighed in annoyance and replied

"You really are fucking retard"

"Ah fuck off" Jade scoffed.

"You want me to hit you again?" Bobby dangerously asked.

Jade shook her head as Bobby add

"Then zip your mouth and stay pretty"

Jade remained quiet as Aaron asked

"Shall we get the barrels in position?"

"Not yet, wait till the king and queen is announced" said Bobby.

Stephanie and Clyde were chatting to Mr Tyler and some students when the principal goes to the stage and speaks to the microphone

"Attention ladies and gentlemen, I have here the letter that will announce this year's king and queen of the prom"

He opens the letter and looks at the paper and then announces

"Stephanie Montez and Clyde Henderson"

Clyde and Stephanie were alarmed as well as the other students including some of the teachers. Clyde looks around to see everyone looking at him for a moment until he can hear thundering applause around the hall as Stephanie smiles gleefully and hugs Clyde, cheering

"We won! Clyde, we won!"

Clyde then smiles happily and hugs Stephanie as he was so joyful that he was the king of the prom.

"Congratulations you two" Mr Tyler replied.

Clyde looks around to see the happy face and the applause he was getting until he heard the principal saying in a uncaring voice from the microphone.

"OK, Ok! Congratulations you two, Now can you two please make your way to the stage?"

"Come on Clyde" said Stephanie.

As Stephanie takes Clyde to the stage, Bobby looks at the scene from above as he snapped

"It's time! Get the barrels"

Fred and Carlos rolls the drum barrels to Aaron and Bobby as Fred asked

"How are you going to get him through that small hole sir?"

"We're not dumping the blood through that hole, we're dumping it through here" said Bobby.

He opens a small square of the roof and the others look down to see the Prom King chair near the spot where they're gonna dump the blood on.

"I'm so excited" Jade gleefully squealed.

"Be excited my dear because soon my revenge shall be a bloody salvation" Bobby deviously chuckled.

Clyde and Stephanie then heads on to the stage as two teachers each put prom crowns on the two teenagers.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your king and queen of this year's prom" said the principal.

The students are cheering for them as Clyde felt so much happiness as he knew that everything in his life was becoming better, he is accepted by everyone, he's at the prom with the girl he has a crush on, his abusive father will soon be taken away and his mother will be OK...Unfortunately, all of that was about to change soon.

Soon Fred and Carlos was getting the cars prepared, so they can escaped when the prank is done until they saw Luke running to the front door of the town hall. They quickly climbed up the ladder to the attic of the town hall and went to Bobby.

"Bobby, we got a problem" Fred panted.

"What is it?" Bobby hissed.

"It's Luke! He's here! I think he's onto us" Carlos panted.

"What?!" Bobby snapped in alarmed.

He looks down the hall door to see Luke going in the prom and then Luke looks around to see anything suspicious as he then sees his sister and Clyde as King and Queen of the prom.

Luke smiles warmly as for a moment, he felt proud for both of them but then he spotted the hole above Clyde and sees Bobby.

"Bobby!" Luke angrily said.

"Shit! He saw us!" Jade gasped.

"Quick! Open the barrels! NOW!" Aaron snapped.

"Wait!" Bobby halted.

Soon they saw the principal angrily grabbing Luke and snapped

"You! What are you doing here?!"

"Principal Nathanial! You have to listen to me, Something terrible is going to happen to-!" Luke started.

"I knew it! I knew you were up to something you little runt! Security!" The principal snapped.

The security guards came and grabbed Luke as they drag him away.

"No sir! You don't understand!" Luke cried.

"You've being a thorn in my school for so long, You're expelled from this school! Now get out!" The principal angrily bellowed.

"Stephanie!" Luke shouted.

Soon Stephanie looks over to see Luke being dragged away as she confusingly said

"Luke?"

Clyde sees Luke and asked

"What's he doing here?"

"I don't know, I'll be right back" Stephanie replied in concern.

She walks off the stage, leaving some of the students confused until Britney shouted

"Hooray for Clyde"

Soon the crowd started cheering for Clyde who smiled warmly at the students.

Stephanie went out of the exit but the principal stopped her.

"Where are you going?" he sternly asked.

"Going to see my brother" Stephanie sternly replied and runs after Luke.

"Get back here right now young lady or I'll have you expel too" The principal warned.

Mr Tyler saw everything as he grabs the principal back in the hall and angrily asked

"What the fuck is going on here?"

Bobby deviously smiles as he sees that it was time to pull the prank on Clyde as they aim the barrels on Clyde and put the crowbars on the lids of the barrel filled with blood.

"Ready?" Bobby deviously asked.

"Ready" Aaron laughed evilly.

"One...two...THREE!" Bobby shouted.

They pulled the lids off and the blood went falling down straight onto Clyde, spilling the stag blood all over him.

Clyde closes his eyes in reaction and froze in horror as some of the students gasped in alarmed as everyone went silent. The last drops of blood was spilled on Clyde as Bobby grinned madly at the sight of his enemy being drenched in blood.

Clyde opens his eyes and looks at his body as he can see that nearly every part of him from the head to the feet was covered in blood.

Mr Tyler was shocked beyond belief when suddenly Clyde started to shiver a little and begins to quietly sob in fear.

Britney begins laughing at Clyde and soon the students started to laugh too as well as the teachers except for Mr Tyler who was furiously looking at everyone and screaming

"Shut up! All of you!"

But no one listened, they were continuing laughing at Clyde and mocking him while Bobby and the gang leaves the attic in time.

Mr Tyler looks at the principal and to his horror, the principal was laughing at Clyde too.

Rage came to Mr Tyler as he shouts

"You fucking bastard!"

He punches the principal hard in the face and pins him to the wall.

"How dare you?" The principal hissed.

"You fucking asshole" Mr Tyler furiously snapped and shoves the older man to the ground.

"You're fired!" The principal snapped.

"No! I quit!" Mr Tyler snapped back.

"Enough! I will have order in my school!" The principal shouted

Clyde was feeling really depressed as he sadly thinks of what his father said about them and he sadly admit it was true, no one cared for Clyde...no one.

Clyde puts his hands on his face and sobs loudly as everyone in the ball room continued to bully Clyde.

Suddenly the teenager stops crying and was silent as he glares the students and thinks to himself

"That's it...If no one cares about how I feel or anything about me...So be it..."

He made his choice as his powers slowly turn him to his dark side as he coldly glares at everyone

Suddenly everything went out like a candle as darkness filled the town hall...

* * *

**Clyde is pissed...**

**Now he will make them all pay...**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	22. The Destruction

**Chapter 21: The Destruction**

* * *

Clyde, drenched all over with blood is very angry and now has a lust for revenge and destruction to those who harmed him through all his life. He uses his powers to shut down all electricity in the town hall, making the whole hall room dark.

The students stopped laughing and jumped in alarmed as some of the student muttered in confusion while some of them were shouting various things like turn the lights on, what's going on and etc.

Mr Tyler then went out of the hall room to check on the power along with the principal when suddenly the emergency lights went on as Clyde took this chance to strike fear to his enemies as he uses his powers to slam all the doors shut.

One by one, they all got shut with a loud slam like a gunshot, to which Clyde then makes the locks on every door in the town hall lock themselves tight so nothing can escape.

Principal Nathanial was about to go back to the town hall to see what was happening when the glass door shuts in front of him and locks itself. He tried to open the door as he angrily commanded

"Open this door right now"

Suddenly the glass door from behind the principal closes and locks itself too as the principal was now trapped like a fish in an aquarium.

"Let me out Tyler!" He shouted.

Mr Tyler rushes to the door and tries to open but it was stuck.

"I can't get it open Nathanial" Mr Tyler exclaimed.

"Don't be stupid! Open this door now!" The principal cried.

Outside the hall, the guards threw Luke out as Stephanie runs out to him and said

"Luke! What's going on here?!"

"It's Bobby! He's going to harm Clyde" Luke explained.

"What?!" Stephanie gasped.

Soon they saw a car speeding by and they realise that it was Bobby's car as Fred, Carlos and Jade were running out with the barrels as Jade shouted

"You bastard! Don't leave us here!"

"HEY!" Luke shouted.

The trio sees the Montezs as Fred said

"Oh shit! It's Luke and Steph! Run!"

They fled as Luke was about to chase them when Stephanie goes to the barrel and sees blood as she had a very bad feeling on what Bobby did. She then stops Luke and said

"Forget them, we'll call the cops on them but right now, we got to help Clyde"

The duo was about to get back inside the town hall when the front doors slam shut and locks itself as the Montezs jumped in alarm.

Stephanie tries to open the door but had no luck as she shouts

"Let us in!"

"Follow me sister, I know another way in" Luke replied as he and Stephanie start to go around the other side of the town hall.

Back in the town hall, Clyde then decides to strike fear to his enemies once again as he use his powers to blow up each of the light bulbs in the hall one by one. The students jumped in fear as some of them gasped and let out a scream as they watch every light bulb in the hall gets blown to pieces...except for the stage lights.

Clyde then makes the stage light flash up on him and the stage to gather the audience's attention. Stephanie and Luke then looks out the window when suddenly Clyde lets out an anguish yell and expands his hand out, using his power to blow everyone in the hall away like a giant tidal wave.

Stephanie and Luke gasped in horror as they watch everything flying to screaming people flying to the ground in pain and some of the promgoers hit the window, causing the glass to crack as blood was spilled all over the cracks.

"Oh my god" Stephanie gasped in horror as she covers her mouth with her hand.

"Holy shit! What just happened?!" Luke asked in alarmed.

Suddenly they heard something coming towards them as they quickly look back to see a huge trunk heading straight for them.

"SHIT! WATCH OUT STEPHANIE!" Luke screamed.

He grabbed Stephanie and two teenagers jumped out of the way int time as the trunk slides near the window blocking the only window exit out of the town hall. Soon the windows on the high walls of the town hall were block by the doors and metal scraps of the trunk. thanks to Clyde's telekinetic powers.

Luke and Stephanie ran to safety near the shed of the town hall as Stephanie can hear the screams inside the hall and she cried

"What's happening?!"

"I don't know" Luke panted heavily.

Back in the hall, Clyde was enjoying the view of his enemies groaning in pain as some of struggle to get up due to their injuries from hitting the hard glass, some of the students were dead from their necks being horribly snapped while most of the students were running to the doors trying to open it but due to the lock doors, it was useless to get them open.

Clyde then expands his left hand out and like an explosion, the ground near the left door erupted like a blast as some of the students were blowed away and landed on the middle of the ground.

Clyde then uses his powers to make the sets of the prom fly in the air like vultures waiting for their prey to die for them to eat. He then tears them apart and sends them to impale some of the poemgoers as they were stabbed by sharp pieces of the stars like swords into their chests and heads. Clyde watches as those who were impaled by the very sharp pieces of the sets slowly tremble to the ground and die.

Britney grab a ladder and goes to the stage to put the ladder near the hole of the attic, pushing Clyde out of the bit screaming

"Out of my way you fucking idiot!"

Clyde glares at Britney and uses his telekinesis to send Britney flying to a wall and pinning her there as he then uses his powers to send the giant moon set straight for Britney crushing her head to pieces. Mr Tyler and the principal were watching the whole scenario in horror as they have no clue on how this is happening.

Like the coward the principal is, he begins to try and open the door desperately as he looks at Mr Tyler and panicked

"OPEN THIS DOOR!"

"Get the kids out!" Mr Tyler shouted.

"FUCK THEM! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" The principal screamed.

"We can't leave them here" Mr Tyler angrily bellowed.

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT THOSE FUCKING PESTS! NOW GET ME THE FUCK OUT OF-!"

Suddenly Clyde made the glass on the door behind the principal shattered to pieces by themselves as Mr Tyler jumped in alarm while the principal got frighten and quickens his pace to try and open the door. The telekinetic teenager makes the sharp pieces of the glass float in the air and points them directly at the principal.

Mr Tyler saw the floating broken glass and gasped

"What the fuck?!"

The principal looks back in fear and sees the floating pieces of the sharp knife like glass. Just before he could scream, Clyde uses his telekinesis to make the floating pieces of glass go straight through the principal's upper body to head like arrows. Principal Nathanial hit the front glass door and sink to the ground with the sharp pieces of glass piecing through his upper body and head, killing him instantly.

"What the fuck?!" Mr Tyler loudly panicked.

Clyde looks ahead of the remaining living promgoers as he decided to use his powers to make the tables fly to some of the students, knocking them out cold.

He then sees a student grabbing the axe from the town hall kitchen closet and was about to chop exit door down when Clyde sends the axe in the air and with his telekinesis, he makes the axe chop off the student's head off, causing the head to roll near the other remaining students as they scream in fear and horror.

Clyde then sees Mrs Winston heading onto the stage as she sees the ladder to the attic as she shouts

"I found a way out here"

Clyde raises his finger to the ladder and with his telekinetic powers, Clyde makes the latter exploded to pieces as the teacher shouted in alarm and looks at Clyde as she gasped

"It's you! You're doing all of this"

Clyde darken his glare at Mrs Winston and with a wave of his hand, Clyde's powers made the teacher fly straight to one of the stage lights as the telekinetic teenager makes the stage light electrocuted Mrs Winston to death.

Clyde sees a candle still light near the fallen table as he then makes the candle float to the stage curtains and lights them up on fire. Then he uses his powers to make the fire bigger and makes it spread out all over the hall like a snake wrapping itself up into a ball like position.

The remaining students backed up to the middle of the hall as the fire went closer to them until Clyde finally uses his powers to make the roof above the students falling down on them, crushing most of them to the ground as the fire got to them and begins burning the students alive.

Clyde watches as the remaining students were trapped in the rubble and were burning to death as the teenager hears them screaming for help and in agony for a while until it slowly dies down and after that...it was all over.

Clyde has destroyed every last prom goer and teacher in the hall as well as the principal. He slowly heads off the stage, his uniform and most of his head covered in blood which was slowly dying up as he then heads for the door where Mr Tyler was on the other side who was watching Clyde walking to him.

Clyde then uses his powers to open the door as Mr Tyler saw Clyde heading to him as the gym teacher asked

"Clyde! Are you OK?! What happened to everyone?!"

Clyde didn't answer but instead makes Mr Tyler float the air and then chokes him with his powers.

"Clyde! Cly-!" Mr Tyler chocked.

"You used me...You all betrayed me...Now you will all pay" Clyde growled.

"C-Clyde! No! Ple-!" Mr Tyler cried.

Suddenly Clyde uses his powers to snap his neck, killing the gym teacher instantly as he lets the floating dead teacher go and lets the body fall to the ground.

The guards jumped in alarmed but soon Clyde did the same thing with the guards as he soon uses his powers to snap their necks too and watch them die in front of him.

The teenager then slowly makes his way out as the front door blew open for him and Clyde steps out of the town hall then looks back at it until he uses his powers to make town hall crumble to the ground, destroying the building as gusts of flame erupted in the air like smoke.

Luke and Stephanie watched in horror as the female teenager was crying when Luke then take her to his car and said

"Wait here, I'll be right back"

"Luke! Be careful" Stephanie sobbed as she watches her brother run to Clyde.

As soon as Luke got to Clyde, the telekinetic teenager turns his glare at Luke and was still like a lion waiting to strike his prey.

"Clyde, Are you OK?! What the hell happened here?!" Luke asked in deep concern.

Sadly, Clyde now believes that Luke was involved with Bobby in the terrible prank as he dangerously yet softly asked

"Why did you do it?"

"What?" Luke asked.

"You lied to me! You were using me to do this to me!" Clyde angrily growled.

"Clyde! No! It wasn't me! It was Bobby! He did this! He's one who done all of this! I came to warn you-!" Luke tried to explained.

"Shut up! I'm sick of your fucking lies!" Clyde angrily yelled.

"I'm not lying you're my friend!" Luke replied.

"I have no friends! You weren't my fucking friend to begin with" Clyde snapped.

Clyde's powers begin to make the lamp posts move with the lights flicking while some of the cars begin to rumble along with the shed near the destroyed town hall.

"Clyde, listen to me, okay? Just... I need you to listen! Just focus for a second!" Luke begged.

"Do not tell me what to fucking do!" Clyde yelled.

He then uses his powers to make one of the burning rubbles flying straight to Luke who saw it in time and dodges it as the blonde teenager got up and was panting heavily.

"Clyde! This is getting too dangerous here! We gotta go! Just come with me and we're figure all this out together!" Luke said as he tries to calm the angry teenager down

"No Luke! It is too late! It's fucking too late OK?! I'm done! It's over Luke! I don't need anyone anymore" Clyde angrily replied.

"Clyde! I don't want to leave you here!" Luke cried.

"Why do you care?! You all treated me like shit! You assholes ruined my life and everything! Fucking hell, you all never stop to think how I feel and everything!" Clyde furiously cried.

His powers made some of the lights on the lamp posts explode as Stephanie sees the shed crumbling down too as she whimpers in fear and watches the intense scenario near her.

"Clyde, listen to me! I'm so sorry OK?! I'm sorry about everything! You're right, I was a huge asshole to you from the beginning and I should have thought about my actions on you. I should've been with you and help you through this all along, but I'm here now OK?!" Luke honestly explained.

Clyde remained quiet as he kept his dark glare at Luke when the blonde teenager added

"Clyde, we can go to the cops and get this sorted! We can finally put Bobby away for good and he'll never harm anyone again...Clyde please! Come with me and Stephanie, let us help you"

"...No..." Clyde growled.

"What?" Luke asked.

Clyde glares at Luke and grabs the blonde teenager by the throat and with his powers he lifts the teenager in the air and yelled

"I don't your help anymore! I don't need anyone!"

Then with his powers, he throws Luke over to his car as the other teenager hits the car window on his back as Stephanie let out a short shriek of fright.

Clyde then expands his hand to make another fire rubble fly to them but Stephanie drives the car away from Clyde in time as Luke and Stephanie were sent into the woods and the female got out of the car to check on Luke.

"Luke! Are you OK?!" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah...I'm OK sis" Luke groaned in pain.

He got off the car as Stephanie helps Luke crack his back a bit to make it better until Stephanie asked

"How did Clyde manage to do that? How did he manage to throw you over to the car"

"I don't know..." Luke replied.

He looks at his sister as she was in tears until she sinks to the ground and cried.

"They're dead...they're all dead"

"Steph...I know how you feell but right now we got to go to the cops and get this mess sort out before Bobby can even harm anyone else or even try to escape" Luke replied.

"What about Clyde?" Stephanie sobbed.

"We're find a way to help him somehow but we need to hurry before it's too late" Luke replied.

Stephanie looks at her brother who wiped the tears off her face as she nods in agreement and went with Luke as they tried to start the car but the engine was damage for it to go anywhere.

"It's fucked! We'll have to rush to the police station on foot" said Luke.

"OK, let's go" Stephanie nodded.

Soon she and Luke got out of the car and starts to run to the police station together.

* * *

**Clyde has unleashed a terrifying destruction to everyone in the prom!**

**But Clyde's rage is not over yet!**

**Soon he will spread his powerful telekinesis on his home town!**

**What happens next?!**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	23. Chaos In Diegoville

**Chapter 22: Chaos In Diegoville**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS DISTURBING THEMES**

* * *

Back at the ruins of the town hall, Clyde looks ahead to see Fred, Carlos and Jade who were watching the whole scenario between him and Luke. Clyde sees the drum barrels of the pickup trunk and sees the dry blood on them as he grew so furious that he knew that Bobby and his goons were behind this.

"Oh no! We're fucked!" Carlos gasped.

Clyde slowly and dangerously starts to head for them as his powers made every car in his way flip over wildly and some of them went flying straight to walls and trees, crushing them completely.

Jade panicked as she then heads for the pickup trunk and drives off without Fred and Carlos as the goons look at the speeding trunk driving away.

"Come back you bitch!" Fred screamed.

"Don't leave us with this fucking mad man!" Carlos also screamed.

They turn around to see Clyde in front of them, darkly glaring at them as Fred cried

"Shit! Run for it!"

The goons ran as Clyde turns back to see Jade driving away as he lifts his left arm up and pulls it back like a rope. The pickup truck stops dead as Jade, who didn't wore the seat belt before driving, heads straight at the window and bashes her head hard at the car window, making the glass crack as her nose was completely broken and was bleeding instantly.

Clyde then makes the car float in the air with Jade inside it as he sends to one of the lamp posts, crushing the car completely as Jade was crushed to death inside the trunk.

"Holy shit! How the fuck did he do that?!" Carlos whimpered.

"I don't know, let's get the fuck out of here man!" Fred cried.

The boys soon fled as Clyde turns back and sees them running as he then looks at the destroyed town hall and sees a long metal pole that was part of the town hall shed. He then uses his powers to send the metal pole at Fred who was then impaled by it like a metal javelin.

"Oh fuck!" Carlos screamed.

He tried to flee from Clyde but soon the telekinetic teenager sends another big piece of burning stone from the town hall ruins at Carlos like a giant rapid meteor, killing Carlos instantly by crushing him with the big burning stone. Clyde then hears sirens of ambulances, police and fire department heading his way.

Meanwhile, Stephanie and Luke finally headed to the town of Diegoville as they see so many police cars and a lot of cops on the street telling everyone who just saw the big fire and are panicking to return homes and get to safety.

Soon an officer name Samuel sees Luke and Stephanie as he said to his partner Colin.

"Hey! I see two survivors!"

Colin sees the duo and said

"Holy shit!"

"Sir, we need your help!" Luke panted.

"Are you kids OK?" Samuel asked.

"What's happened?" Colin asked.

"They're dead! They're all dead" Stephanie asked.

"The people in the town hall?" Samuel asked.

"Yes" Luke sadly nodded.

Suddenly they heard a voice on the police radio as Samuel picks up the communicator.

"All units come in, all units come in, We have no bodies in the ruins of the town hall except for three individuals outside the town hall on the road...We also found two barrels full with the blood from the missing stag from the zoo and according to our top sources from the officers, we found traces of fingerprints that belong to a Mister Aaron Harris and a Mister Bobby Douglas" said the voice.

"It was Bobby sir, He's the one behind all of this" Stephanie cried.

"Are you sure about this?" Colin asked.

"Are you kidding? He and Aaron are always in jail for shit and all that and we have evidence of them not only killing the zoo's stag but for this shit that is going on right...So this time, those two will end up in a cell for good" said Samuel.

He then replies to the communicator.

"All units search out for Aaron Harris and Bobby Douglas and when you see them, take them down...I should you warn you men, these boys may be dangerous"

The person on the other radio replied.

"Roger that sir, we'll...Wait! I see someone! Holy shit! This poor boy is covered in blood"

"It's Clyde! Our friend" Luke cried.

"Are you OK sir? Wait...w-what's happening?" The other person stuttered.

"Officer, what is going on?" Samuel communicated.

"Things are starting to float and...Oh god, some of the officers are dead!" The other person from the radio.

"What?!" Colin exclaimed.

"I-I don't know how this kid's doing this but he's using his hands to somehow make sharp items attack and killing the others! OPEN FIRE!" The other person shouted.

Suddenly there was loud anguish roar as suddenly all of the lights in the town were destroyed and the radio was only giving statics and nothing more. Soon they heard an explosion as they saw gusts of flame erupted in the air from a distance.

"What the fuck?" Samuel gasped.

"Clyde did this? Impossible! He wouldn't harm a fly!" Stephanie replied.

Suddenly they heard multiple booms and fire rising in the town as many cars were send flying to buildings and destroying them completely.

Soon the others saw a figure heading out of the destruction slowly as Stephanie and Luke can see Clyde, still in his ferocious dark side and still staring at them with a dark glare.

"Clyde..." Stephanie gasped.

Soon a trunk was horning as Clyde looks to see a trunk about to run him over when Clyde expands his finger at it and soon the trunk stops dead in its tracks as the telekinetic teenager sends it high in the air and then uses his powers to throw it over shops, crushing them all down before the trunk explodes like a firework.

"Oh my god" Luke gasped in alarmed.

Suddenly Colin got out his gun and starts to fire it at Clyde.

"NO!" Stephanie screamed.

Clyde suddenly then stops the bullets and deflects them back at Samuel and Colin with his powers, killing them by the deflected bullets to the head.

Stephanie lets out a shriek as Luke gasped in horror until Clyde looks at Luke and growls

"You..."

Luke knew they had to escape, so he took Stephanie to the police car as they drove away from Clyde. The telekinetic teenager growls loudly and with a push of his expanded hands, a wave of sonic boom charges at the car as well as destroying the rest of the town of Diegoville like dominos falling down.

"Drive! Go faster!" Stephanie screamed.

"I'm trying" Luke shouted as he speeds up as hard as he can.

Soon they escaped the sonic boom and drove off into the streets as Clyde slowly follows them by foot, leaving the town of Diegoville in ruins.

* * *

Back at the Henderson's house, Kenny had escaped from the cellar with an axe he found deep within the cellar as he goes to his wife's room who looked up at him in alarmed.

"Sweetie, you look exhausted! What happened?" Sarah asked.

"That little shit has to go" Kenny drunkenly replied as he was drunk from driving the wine and beer in the cellar.

"What are you talking about?" Sarah asked in the cellar.

"Clyde...He has become a danger to us...He must go" Kenny growled.

"Why? Clyde is a good boy" Sarah gasped in alarmed.

"No woman! He is nothing but a little shit! We never should have him! He has brought nothing but trouble and he killed our daughter and made you injured" Kenny angrily replied.

Sarah was horrified at what she was hearing as she glares at Kenny and angrily shouts

"How dare you say such a thing about my son! Clyde is a good boy and he has done nothing wrong! He did not kill our daughter and made me this!"

"What did you say?" Kenny silently asked as his anger along being drunk was making him losing it.

"You crashed that car, you made me like this and you killed our daughter and now you blame our son for all of this?!" Sarah furiously bellowed.

"He deserved it! Believe me dear, it's for the best! I always punished that little shit for what he's done" Kenny spatted.

"You...you abused him?" Sarah gasped in horror.

"I did more than hit that little fuck, I put that troublemaker in the cellar where I should have locked him there forever" Kenny growled as he hits the wall with his fist.

"You're a monster...How could you?!" Sarah replied.

"What do you say woman?" Kenny dangerously growled as he kneels before her.

Sarah slapped Kenny hard and in rage, she screamed

"It's all your fault! You did this! You ruined our lives! You tortured my baby!"

Kenny growls furiously as he believes that Clyde turn her against him as he grabs her throat and unknown to his strength, he begins to suffocate her.

"No! It's not my fault! It's Clyde! He's ruined our lives!" Kenny growled.

"K-Kenny!" Sarah chocked.

"He killed our daughter and made you weak" Kenny shouted.

"L-Let me g-go!" Sarah gasped.

"Now he's turned you against me! I'll get that little shit! You heard me?! I'll get him for this!" Kenny roared.

Sarah kept on screaming as Kenny drunkenly suffocates his own wife and soon, she was losing air and within moments, she was slowly dying and then...it was over...Sarah was dead...murdered by her drunk abusive and dangerous husband.

Kenny then lets her go and thinking she was still alive, she moved her a bit and said

"Wake up woman...wake up..."

There was no response as Kenny growled and slaps her face as he snaps

"Wake up woman! Now!"

He then shakes her roughly until he felt no purse on Sarah anymore as he soon realizes that she was dead. Kenny then begins to shivers in alarm and gasped in horror as he then kneels beside her bed and begins to sob for his wife.

"No...No...Not you too" Kenny sobbed.

* * *

**Clyde has continued his destruction in the town of Diegoville **

**Poor Sarah, killed by her violent drunk husband! :'(**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	24. Payback Time

**Chapter 23: Payback Time**

* * *

In the streets of Diegoville, Clyde continues his destruction as his powers took most of the cars and items in his way flying in the air, crashing into poles, fences and even houses.

As Clyde kept on walking through the streets, he leaves a trail of his destruction where houses are destroyed, cars are broken and on fire, people were being killed and roads and footpaths were being cracked apart like an earthquake aftermath.

Meanwhile, Mr Jones was outside his front poach drinking a beer while listening the radio with his dog Vincent. Suddenly the radio stopped and the front lawn lights begin to flicker like a old lamp.

"What the hell is going on?" Mr Jones grumbled.

Mr Jones then heard Vincent growling and barking at someone as the old man turns to see Clyde, glaring at him as the old man just coldly chuckled.

"Well, well, Look what we have here Vincent, It's that no good shithead Clyde"

Clyde just stayed silent, his icy expression never changed as Mr Jones had no idea what has happened to the town lately as he mocks

"It's not Halloween yet dumbass, What are you going as? Your mother's tampon?"

The old man just laughed harshfully until Clyde looks at the small pickup trunk that is on the front lawn of Mr Jones and expands his hand at it.

"What are you trying to do, you stupid kid?" Mr Jones grumbled.

Suddenly Clyde uses his telekinesis to slowly lift the trunk up in the air as Mr Jones saw what's happening.

"T-The fuck?!" He gasped in horror.

Clyde then uses his powers to crush the trunk slowly and sends it over to the house and destroys half of the building as Mr Jones was horrified and he quickly looks at his dog and cried

"Get him! Get him Vincent!"

Vincent growls loudly and was about to attack Clyde when the telekinetic teenager makes Vincent fly to a power wire and makes the dog get electrocuted to death.

"Nooo! Vincent!" Mr Jones screamed as he watches his dog being electrocuted.

Soon Clyde drops the dead dog to the ground and glares at Mr Jones who was getting the garden shearers and pointing them at Clyde as he stutters

"Back away you freak or I swear to god I'll do it"

Clyde just uses his powers to take the shearers off the old man and lets it point at Mr Jones while floating in the air.

"N-No please! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-! No! NO!" Mr Jones screamed.

It was too late for Mr Jones, Clyde uses his powers to make the shearers stabbed the neighbour's neck. Mr Jones tried to pull them out but soon he falls to the ground and crawls away until he couldn't move anymore and dies on the front garden.

Clyde continues on ahead as his powers continues bringing destruction to everything in Clyde's way.

Meanwhile Bobby and Aaron's gang were celebrating Bobby's victory on humiliating Clyde but they yet to discover that it backfired very badly.

"Way to go Bobby" One of the gang members cheered.

"Thank you, This will be the day that I shall always remember, This day shows to everyone that no one fucks with me and gets away from it" Bobby laughed.

Suddenly the front door opens as Aaron runs inside, panicking, making the gang and Bobby confused.

"What the fuck is the matter with you man?" Bobby asked.

"Turn on the TV" Aaron panted.

"Why?" Bobby asked.

"Just fucking turn it on!" Aaron shouted.

"OK you asshole, Sheesh!" Bobby sighed in annoyance.

Bobby turns on the TV as they saw the breaking news of the carnage and destruction of Diegoville.

"Holy shit" Bobby gasped in alarmed.

"The town hall is destroyed as well, The promgoers and teachers are dead including Jade, Fred and Carlos and now this shit is happening" said Aaron.

Bobby didn't expect this to happened, now he was really in trouble as he looks back at Aaron and asked

"Was there survivors?"

"Bobby, I'm so sorry about Jade and the others-" Aaron started.

"I don't give a shit about them! I'm worried about myself! Was there ANY survivors?!" Bobby yelled.

"Look!" Another gang member said.

They all saw the news saying that more than a thousand people in Diegoville are dead and the reason of this destruction is unknown. They then show three photos of the survivors which are Clyde, Stephanie and Luke as the news just reported that police are on the lookout for Bobby because they were told from the survivors that he was the cause of all this.

"You're fucked man" A man in the gang said.

Bobby couldn't believe, he was worthless now, he was weak, he had no power to rule anymore and now everyone is against him as he grows so furious and he blames it all on one person who survived the prom, Clyde.

"First that cocksucker got me expelled then he humiliated me in front of everyone and now he's turned everyone in the world against me?! That's it!" Bobby angrily exclaimed.

He furiously goes to his father's closet and gets out a gun as he storms out of the building.

"Where are you going man?! It's dangerous outside!" Aaron shouted.

"I'm gonna kill that fucker! I'm gonna do something that I should have done long ago" Bobby roared as he slams his car shut and drives off, looking for Clyde.

"Come back you idiot!" Aaron yelled.

Suddenly there was a bright light and soon a truck with a gas tank falls down on Aaron and the gang as Bobby stops to see what has happened while Aaron and some of the gang tries to escape from being crushed.

"W-What the?!" Bobby gasped.

Unknown to him, Clyde was near him behind the school as he was the one who made the gas truck killed the gang and wrecked Bobby's house as he then makes the gas tank boil up and soon the whole thing blows to pieces, killing Aaron and the gang within the blast.

Bobby watched in horror as the whole house and everyone in there was destroyed.

"N-No! This can't be" Bobby gasped in horror.

Soon Bobby heard a loud noise behind him as he turns the car over to see Clyde standing near the school which was crushing down to the ground, thanks to Clyde's telekinesis.

Clyde was glaring at Bobby who was waiting for the bully to strike. Bobby growled deeply furious as he punches the gear down and pushes his foot on the accelerator and speed towards Clyde, preparing to run him over.

"Fool..." Clyde deeply growled.

He raises his hand up like a stop motion as Bobby yells

"You're dead motherfucker!"

Suddenly Clyde uses his powers to stop the car and sends it above him and then he makes the car rolling on the road with Bobby inside. The car then smashes to the entrance of the school while Clyde walks over to the destroyed building.

Just then Clyde sees a police car stopping near him as Luke and Stephanie hops out of the car.

"Clyde!" Stephanie cried.

Suddenly Bobby come out of the car, all bruised and bloody on the face as he points his gun at Clyde.

"Bobby! No! This has to stop!" Luke shouted.

"SHUT UP! I'm going to kill that son of a bitch once and for all" Bobby growled.

"You can't kill me you fucking bastard" Clyde deviously laughed.

The others look at Clyde as this was the first time he spoke for a long time.

"What the fuck did you say?" Bobby snapped.

"You're weak, Bobby! You're all weak! I am stronger than all of you!" Clyde angrily bellowed.

"The fuck you are" Bobby furiously scoffed as he was ready to shoot Clyde.

"Bobby this has to stop! Don't you see what's happening!" Luke shouted..

"Shut up you two or I'll kill you both" Bobby threatened as he points the gun at the Montezs.

"Clyde, How do you do that? How do you make all of those things happen?" Luke asked in concern.

"Alright...you wanna know how? I'll tell you...Do you remember when Bobby pushed me down the hole that day? Well I found a crystal and when I touched it, I suddenly begin to have powers within the mind" Clyde angrily explained.

"That explains the strange things happening..." Luke gasped.

"When I learned I had the power, I practiced it and the more I use it, the more powerful I become and now everyone will pay for what they done to me" Clyde growled.

"That's just bullshit! It's all lies" Bobby spatted.

"Believe what you want Bobby but now I am stronger than you and there is nothing you can do to stop me" Clyde deviously chuckled.

"This is your fault Bobby! You made Clyde like this and now the half of town is destroyed because of you and your stupid hated" Stephanie angrily yelled.

"I said shut up you bitch!" Bobby furiously snapped as he loads his gun.

"You think you're so powerful, go ahead and attack me! I'll just kill you in the end Bobby" Clyde growled.

"Clyde no! Listen to me! You don't have to kill Bobby, we'll just stop him and call the cops on him" Stephanie cried.

Clyde looks at Stephanie who was in tears as she knew this was not his fault, She knew that is because of Bobby, Clyde is out of control with his powers as she tearfully added

"We can end this nightmare Clyde! We can stop this right now, togrther...Clyde we can get out of here. We can be together! Everything will be OK Clyde...Clyde? Clyde, look at yourself! This isn't who you are!"

Clyde slowly returns a bit to normal as he was starting to listen and believe on what Stephanie was saying.

"Clyde, please stop this! I love you! I've always have! You're the only person I ever want to be" Stephanie tearfully confessed.

"You're saying that because I have powers...you don't" Clyde coldly replied.

"No Clyde...I love you because you're a wonderful guy and I want to be there for you, to stop those assholes from hurting you ever again" Stephanie cried.

Soon everything that Clyde controlled with his powers stopped as Stephanie runs to him and holds him close.

"I...I'm sorry Stephanie...I'm so sorry" Clyde sobbed.

"Ssssh, I-It's gonna be OK" Stephanie sobbed

Bobby furiously didn't want Stephanie or the boys to call the cops on him as he knew what he had to do, he points at the duo when Luke shouted

"Bobby! NO!"

Bobby fires the gun but the bullet hit Luke instead in the head as the blonde teenager falls to the ground, dead.

"No! NOOOOOOO!" Stephanie screamed in horror.

She tearfully holds her dead brother close and cries

"Luke! Oh god not you! No! No Luke!"

Clyde knew from then that Luke was never involved with the prank with Bobby as he realises that Luke did care for him as well as Stephanie does.

He then sees Bobby who has got crazy and was about to shoot Stephanie when the telekinetic teenager turns back to his dark side and uses his powers to send the gun away from Bobby.

"W-What?!" Bobby exclaimed in alarmed.

Soon Clyde makes the floating gun shoot Bobby in various areas from the arms to legs while the villain screams in great agony.

"Aaaaah! Fuck!" Bobby cried in pain.

Clyde then makes the police car speed up to Bobby and then it crushes Bobby's waist on the stone wall, trapping the agony teenager with the police car.

"G-Get this fucking off me!" Bobby screamed in agony.

Clyde refuses as he then sends a large pile of stone, bigger than Clyde's head above the villain. The telekinetic teenager looks at Bobby for the last time and growls

"Coward"

And with that, he uses his telekinesis to send the floating stone onto Bobby as it then crushed his head to pieces and killing him instantly.

* * *

**Clyde has gotten his revenge on the people he hates including Bobby**

**But sadly Luke is dead**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	25. Ending It All

**Chapter 24: Ending It All**

* * *

Stephanie tearfully turned away as Clyde starts to walk back home when Stephanie stopped him.

"Clyde wait!"

She was about to touch Clyde when the telekintic teenager uses his powers to stop Stephanie and coldly replied

"No...Please...Don't follow me..."

"Clyde...We can fix this together" Stephanie sobbed.

"It's too late...It's over...I can never see you again...Just forget me and move on with your life without me where you'll be safe and sound" Clyde sadly replied.

As much as Clyde loves Stephanie, he knew he cannot let her be with him because he could put her in danger with his powers and knowing that she'll safe without him, he chose to leave her behind.

"Clyde, wait!" Stephanie cried.

Clyde then uses his powers to make Stephanie float in the air as he sends her gently on a rooftop of a house.

"Goodbye Stephanie...I'll always remember you" Clyde said before sadly leaving for home.

"Clyde!" Stephanie tearfully shouted.

But Clyde didn't replied or even face her again as he sadly leaves her alone near the ruins of the high school. Stephanie sadly watches Clyde leave as sirens then begin to echo in the air as she knew that the cops were coming here.

Clyde then returns home as he uses his powers to make the front door open and he slowly walks into his home where he sees Kenny on the couch silent and looking down.

"Dad..." Clyde softly said.

Kenny didn't reply as he was still quiet and not moving a muscle. Clyde then sadly sighs

"You were right...they never cared...they used me...they all laughed at me"

Kenny then softly said

"Your mother's dead..."

"W...What?" Clyde gasped

"She died when you left...I went to her room and uh...she was there in her bed" Kenny sadly replied.

He was drunk again but still heartbroken for Sarah even though he blindly murdered her.

"No...Oh god no! Not mum! No!" Clyde gasped.

"I was always there for her when you were out screwing around and now she's gone" Kenny added.

Clyde then runs to his mother's room and goes to her as he checks to feel her purse but there was nothing.

"No...No...Not you mother! No!" Clyde cried.

Clyde lays his head on the bed as he weeps for his mother, the only person who ever cared for him apart from Stephanie. Clyde looks at his mother and sobbed

"I'm sorry mother...I'm so very sorry...I tried to help you, I wish I could have saved you from this nightmare...but now it's too late...I'm so sorry"

Suddenly he sees a deep bruise mark on Sarah's neck as he knew that this was his father's doing as Clyde was horrified that Kenny killed his mother in a blind drunken rage.

"I want you to apologize to me"

Clyde looks up at Kenny who was furiously glaring at him when Clyde softly hissed

"What?"

"Don't bullshit with me boy...I know what you've done...I want you to sit up, right now, and apologize to me for all the suffering you brought this family to" Kenny angrily growled.

Clyde refuses to speak as his rage was growing as he couldn't believe that after all the terrible things that are happening to him, Kenny is still blaming him for the things that Kenny did himself.

Clyde's lust for killing Kenny has reached its peak when Kenny slaps him hard in the face but the teenager still stands and kept his dark glare at Kenny while the older man bellows

**"**You selfish, selfish, asshole! This is your fault! You did this! You killed your mother!"

Lights begin to flicking as walls begin to crack and items begin shaking like a rapid earthquake but Kenny was too angrily drunk and too angry to notice as he furiously screams

"Do you hear me you fucking shit?! Your mother is dead and it is all your fault!**"**

Clyde then screams in rage and punches Kenny directly in the face as he uses full power to send flying Kenny through the wall and lands on the ground in the longue room with all of his teeth broken including his nose.

Kenny was about to cry in pain until he was halted by the sudden explosion of the whole longue wall as Clyde enters the longue room, very furious at Kenny.

"I-It's you! You're doing all of this! You're a fucking freak!" Kenny cried while pointing his finger at Clyde.

Clyde then sees the axe that Kenny escaped the cellar from as he makes it fly to Kenny's hand and chops it off with one huge swing.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Kenny screamed in pain.

The older man feels like his arm is on fire now that his hand is chopped off. Kenny gets up and gets away from Clyde who then uses his powers at Kenny as the older man floats in the air and sends Kenny to slam on the walls.

"OW! STOP IT!" Kenny cried.

Clyde refuses to listen as he then makes Kenny pin himself to the wall while he aims the axe at the other hand.

"No please! Don't do this please!" Kenny begged.

Clyde was no longer obeying his father's begging as he uses his powers to chop off the other hand of the abusive man who was then screaming again in great agony.

Clyde then chops off the legs as he then uses his powers to slam Kenny to the other wall while chocking the older man.

"You are nothing old man...you are nothing to me anymore" Clyde growled.

Soon he makes the cellar door slam open as he uses his telekinetic powers to make all the liquor bottles in the cellar spill all over the floor. Clyde then gets a match from the cupboard with telekinesis and sets the cellar on fire with the burning match on the flammable liquor.

Clyde then makes Kenny dangle above the cellar door as Kenny cried

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry boy! Please don't do this!"

"No...This is all your fault...you ruined everything...Burn in hell motherfucker" Clyde deeply growled.

He drops Kenny into the cellar as Kenny was being burned alive from the huge fire. Clyde slams the cellar door as he can hear Kenny screaming in agony

"LET ME OUT! AAAAAAH! I'M DYING IN HERE! HELP ME! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

After a while, the screaming dies down as Clyde opens the cellar door to see that the fire is gone and Kenny is lying there, all burned and dying. Clyde then uses his powers to make Kenny go out of the cellar as he watches the old abusive man dragging away from Clyde.

The telekinetic teenager than makes Kenny flip on his back as the older man sees the floating axe aiming at his head.

"No! Please No! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kenny screamed.

Clyde finishes Kenny off once and for all as he uses his telekinetic powers to slam the axe on Kenny's head. The older man struggles a bit as he slowly stops and was finally dead.

"Good riddance..." Clyde growled.

Clyde then goes to his mother's room and lays his head on his mother's bed and cries for his mother for a while. Suddenly he hears police sirens outside his house as he can hear Stephanie crying his name.

Clyde knew he could never see Stephanie or anyone else again after all that has happened tonight, he knew he couldn't face another day in this nightmare that he has lived through all his life till now from his rampaged destruction that he unleashed on all of Diegoville.

He didn't want Stephanie to be involved with his life anymore. He knows his powers will only put her life in danger as he had no way else to go now.

He knew what he had to do now, he expands his arms and uses his full power to destroy the house as wood and bricks begin to crumble apart and soon the whole house blew up like a sonic blast, causing some of the cops and Stephanie to fall to the ground.

Stephanie got up and was shocked to see that Clyde's house is destroyed and was on fire as she feared that Clyde is injured or worse, dead.

She begins to run to the house when the cops grabbed her to prevent her from getting harm from the fire.

"No! Don't! It's too dangerous!" The cop exclaimed.

"CLYDE! NOOO! CLYDE!" Stephanie tearfully screamed.

Soon the cops managed to stop her from running as Stephanie holds onto one of the cops and sobs loudly.

"It's alright madam, it'll be OK" The cop soothed.

"No...he's dead...they're all dead" Stephanie cried.

The cop looks at another cop and said

"Take her back to the police station at Clayton"

"Yes sir" The other cop softly replied.

Soon the other cop gently takes Stephanie to the police car and then drives off to Clayton. Stephanie sadly took one last look of Clyde's house before closing her eyes and weeps for her beloved man.

After tonight, Diegoville is no more...

* * *

**The destruction has ended**

**Diegoville is no more**

**All of Clyde's enemies are gone forever...**

**Sadly his friends are gone too...**

**Stephanie has survived**

**But is Clyde dead?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune for the epilogue!**


	26. Epilogue: The Aftermath

**Epilogue: The Aftermath**

* * *

A few days have passed since the destruction of Diegoville, all the interviews have being done, the survivors of the destruction has told their point of view on what happened including Stephanie.

Eventually the world sees this as a murderous rampage caused by Bobby Douglas and Aaron Harris with his gang.

They never knew that Clyde was the cause of this except for Stephanie who never revealed this to anyone because she believes that it was never his fault from the beginning. She blames those who harmed and drove him to create the end of Diegoville that night.

Sadly, the survivors had to evacuate Diegoville and must go to live in Clayton. Stephanie and her parents were getting aboard the train to Clayton as the teenage girl has being silent for days ever since she went through the interview with the cops.

"Sweetie? You OK?" Steph's father asked in concern.

Stephanie nodded slowly as the mother strokes her hair and replied

"I know you miss Luke and the others...We all do"

Sadly there wasn't any funeral for those who died during the destruction due to the cemetery being destroyed too. So the people in Clayton has decided to create a memoriam wall for those who lose their lives during the destruction of Diegoville...except for Bobby and Aaron as they were not included on the wall.

A week later, Stephanie was in her new home as she finishes putting up the last of her stuff in her new room. She lies on the bed and softly sobs on her pillow as she misses her friends, her brother and Clyde. She really wishes she can go back in time and save Clyde from all the misery and harm he has being through.

Suddenly there was thump on the window as Stephanie jumps in alarm and rushes to the window, only to see a small package on the window ledge. She opens the window a bit to grab the package and then opens it to see a CD with the title "Play Me Stephanie"

She looks out of the window to see if anyone is out there but no one was seen in the streets. Stephanie then closes her bedroom door and puts the CD in her computer and waits for a moment.

Soon a video was playing and to Stephanie's surprise, it was Clyde, alive and well as his hair was now buzz cut and he was clean again.

"Hey Stephanie...I just wanted to say that... I'm sorry and, uh... I hope... that you know that I didn't mean to lose control...and I didn't want to hurt those innocent people...apart from the bullies and my abusive father...My dad abused me Stephanie...I should have told you this a long time ago but...well...it doesn't matter anymore, I'm over him and Diegoville...I hope you understand what I had to do. You know I'm not a bad person. I know that. That's all that matters. And, uh, I want you to move on without me, have the good life you deserve to have..And I need you to know that I'm gonna be better from now on. I'm gonna help people. I'm gonna find out what happened to me down there. I don't care how long it takes. I'm gonna get answers. I'm gonna do it for you, and I'm gonna do it for Luke too. And... I just... I love you, Stephanie...Even though we'll never see each other again..."

Stephanie was on the verge of tears but she was thrilled that Clyde is alive and what he is promising.

"Stephanie...I can't tell you where I am because I don't want anyone to know but you should know that I'm alive, I'm OK and I will be strong for you and Luke including Mr Tyler and Mum...I promise...But I want you to be strong too for me...I love you Stephanie...Promise me that you'll destroy this CD when you finished watching this...Please promise me Steph" Clyde continues as he wipes his tears away and smiles.

Soon he pauses as Stephanie knew what she had to do for him and then Clyde softly said

"Goodbye Stephanie...I'll always remember you"

The video ended as Stephanie started to cry but after a while, she stops her crying and wipes the tears as she now knew that Clyde is alive and well.

She then kept his promise as she goes to her father's shed, grabs the axe and smashes the CD to pieces and then she went to the river and throws the pieces deep within the water.

She then looks up and said to herself

"Goodbye Clyde...I will move on for you but I will never forget you"

Soon she went straight home as she goes on to the start of her new life, it will be tough for her to move on but she will remain strong for her family and Clyde.

Meanwhile on a small island, Clyde was watching the ocean moving like a graceful tree being blown by the wind. He deeply regrets what he has done that night and he vow to never ever return to Diegoville or see Stephanie again.

"Even if I don't find out what happened to me...I will still move on with my life and keep my promises" Clyde said to himself.

He then goes to the grave of his mother as he managed to escape with his mother's body and buried her near the flower field of the small island.

"I will be a better person mum and that's a promise" Clyde vow to the grave of his mother.

He then head back to the flat he uses his powers to put on the island and now lives in that flat.

Night fall has passed as he watches the night sky, deeply regretting what happened that night as he knew that his life will never be the same again.

True he'll miss Stephanie and he will never forgive himself for what he has done.

But he will always be strong and be a better person even if he has to live a lonely life forever because he knew he was not a normal human being...

He will always be a telekinetic man till the day he dies.

And that is the story of Clyde.

* * *

**The End**

**END MUSIC: Together Again From Evanescence**

* * *

**Well that's it for my Carrie and Chronicle parody story of Clyde**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! :)**

**BY A G WICKED**


End file.
